


Испытание

by tavvitar



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Romance, Slash, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день испытания Питера Страма Марк получил новые руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испытание

**Author's Note:**

> Стимпанк. Описание модификаций человеческого тела, невозможных с научной точки зрения. Почти оридж)

 В день испытания Питера Страма Марк получил новые руки. И когда все стояли у прозрачной стены и смотрели фокус «как убить человека тремя литрами воды» — Марк сжимал и разжимал стальные пальцы с кругляшами центов на костяшках посередине. Страм за стеклом бился и орал, динамики исправно транслировали его вопли о помощи. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались с тихим жужжанием, и Марк никак не мог понять, каким образом начищенные до блеска бляшки, оставаясь неподвижными, ничему не мешают. Потом догадался перевернуть руки ладонями к себе и увидел, что каждая монета лежит выше суставов и держится на двух шпеньках — черных с серебристыми искрами. Марк покачал головой и подумал, что как только Джон закончит и придет в себя, он обязательно придет к нему и скажет…

За стеклом раздалось «шмяк!» — и сиплый судорожный вдох. Марк поднял глаза. Питер Страм, безвольно обмякнув на стуле, дышал через половину ручки, которая торчала у него из горла. Глаза его были закрыты, волосы колыхались вокруг головы, оглаживали стенки стеклянного куба. Вокруг зааплодировали. Марк повернулся и, расталкивая толпу, пошел к выходу.

— Эй, Хоффман! — окликнула его Кэрри. — Ты что такой мрачный? Парень прошел испытание, у нас одним братом больше, а у тебя такая рожа, будто кто навсегда помер. Не допил с утра, что ли?

Марк посмотрел на нее с сожалением.

— Нихрена он не прошел, Кэрри, и ты это сама знаешь. Он визжал о помощи, как свинья на бойне.

— И что? Я тоже орала, Джон же говорит, что это нормально!

— Может, и нормально, — согласился Марк. — но Страм сжульничал. Условия задачи не предполагали, что он вдруг возьмет и сделает себе трахеотомию. Он должен был…

— Что? — с интересом спросила Кэрри. — Он просто нашел другое решение задачи. И ты должен признать, что он нам подходит. Хочешь знать правду, Хоффман? По-моему, ты просто завидуешь. Потому что тебя-то Джон никогда не испытывал вот так — вынуждая сунуть руку в банку с кислотой или проткнуть себе глотку. Я подозреваю, это потому, что он знает — ты слабак. Все, что ты можешь — это крутить гайки да тихо сидеть, не рыпаясь, пока другие стоят, например, на куске льда с веревкой на шее, испытывая настоящую боль!

Последние слова вырвались из нее вместе с облачком раскаленного пара. Марк усмехнулся и постучал своим новым пальцем по ее блестящей от полировки груди.

— Ты бы хоть оделась, Кэрри. А то смотри, попадешь под дождь, заржавеют твои новые сиськи. Кстати, они стали больше, я смотрю. Сама выпросила? Или Аманда помогла?

Кэрри размахнулась, чтобы дать ему пощечину — и Марк легко перехватил ее руку, несильно сжал у запястья. Она вскрикнула.

— В следующий раз лучше бей по яйцам, — ласково ухмыляясь, сказал он. — И не дергайся так, в самом деле. Ну сиськи и сиськи. Я даже понимаю, что ты их носишь напоказ — я б тоже носил, если б у меня был сперва первый размер, а потом вдруг третий. К тому же я уверен, что Мэттьюзу понравится. Железной башке — железную бабу. Кто знает, может, вам повезет, и ему еще приделают хуй из садового шланга и стальные яйца.

— У него и так стальные яйца, ты, ублюдок, — прошипела Кэрри. — В отличие от твоих грязных сморщенных изюминок и жирной жопы, которой ты только и умеешь сидеть на стуле да подмахивать.

Все так же ухмыляясь, он сильнее сжал пальцы. Послышался хруст костей. Кэрри закричала. Он оттолкнул ее и вышел. За спиной загрохотало — из комнаты инициации вывозили Страма.

На улице было сухо и холодно. Ветер гонял ошметки туч по закопченному небу, проколотому черными трубами заводов, мотал из стороны в сторону сосульку дирижабля — с земли крошечную, как пальчик младенца, и такую же бестолковую. Марк поспорил с самим собой на соверен, что вблизи эта штука похожа на потрепанного дряхлого кита, которому никак не дают подохнуть. У компании «Аэро-Смит и сыновья» других не водилось. И внутренних рейсов по острову больше никто не обслуживал. Изящные серебристые сигары «Вентл-Джентл» были для Материка, который цвел и пах, причем не мазутом, железом и помоями, а духами и дорогим виски.

Хотя Марк был готов дать что-нибудь на отсечение, что помоев там намного больше, чем на острове. Просто это не так заметно за всякими клумбами, огромными полями дамских шляпок и сукном идеально пошитых пиджаков.

У Страма был именно такой пиджак. Когда он пришел в Храм «Гидеон», все просто глазели на него с минуту в гробовом молчании. Особенно бабы — и Марк их вполне понимал. У Страма, кажется, было идеальное тело — сильное, жесткое, гармоничное… или, может, это одежда делала его таким. Белоснежная рубашка, застегнутая под горло, широкий узел галстука и этот, мать его, пиджак. Глядя на него, Марк ощутил укол острой ненависти. Хотелось встать, заломить ему руку и вышвырнуть из зала, заставленного обшарпанными деревянными скамьями, на которых сидели безмолвные сестры и братья Гидеона, выбросить под холодный дождь, в липкую грязь, пинком под зад… Страм подошел к нему и сел на свободное место рядом. Марк почувствовал запах его одеколона и сквозь него — запах пота на чистом и неспокойном теле.

Марк посмотрел на свои руки и подумал, что зря вспомнил все это. Хотя, конечно, если купить пару кожаных перчаток да смазать их получше, все наверняка получится. Разве что где-то закоротит и он оторвет себе член в процессе. Он снова подумал о Джоне, который лежал сейчас в глубине Храма под бдительным присмотром Аманды и Гордона, пока Линн Денлонн, пощелкивая креплениями в железной шее, проводила профилактику его безупречного механического мозга. Интересно, у Джона внизу еще что-то осталось? И доверяет ли он это что-то титановому рту Аманды? Если да — то у нее там внутри наверняка все обложено бархатом, во избежание, а язык похож на красную подушечку, какие кладут под голову покойникам — то-то она шепелявит после инициации, хотя кто его знает, может, Джон экстремал, а может, ему все равно, наверняка же все равно, «Плоть конечна -механика вечна»…

Марк хмыкнул и пошел по улице, огибая лужи в вязкой земле. Мостовая начиналась только в квартале от Храма, который стоял на отшибе — но если все пойдет дальше так, как сейчас, то скоро тут будет не только мостовая, но и конечная остановка конки. А там, глядишь, и площадка для дирижаблей.

Перчатки он купил — но так и не воспользовался. Не хотелось. Вместо этого прикончил оставшиеся полбутылки виски и заснул прямо на полу в кухне, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в крысиный хвост. Остальное было раздавлено в кашу — Марк не рассчитал, когда ухватил крысу за голову, опознав в белой любопытной твари любимицу соседской девчонки. Любимица сбежала сутки назад, девчонка была безутешна. Приходила к нему спрашивать, не забегала ли, Марк сказал, что нет, а теперь оказалось, что да. Но это было уже совсем неважно. Совсем.

Утром было так плохо, что Марк пожалел о своем выборе. Не о том, конечно, что предпочел бутылку перчаткам — а о том, что на вопрос Джона: «Что ты хочешь заменить для начала?» — ответил: «Руки и сердце». Несовершенная человеческая печень с утра ясно давала понять, что не приспособлена для вечной жизни — особенно в текущих условиях. Марк едва не выблевал ее вместе со всем остальным ливером. Потом кое-как умылся холодной водой, прополоскал рот и хотел было окунуть руки в банку масла, когда сообразил, что на нем все еще грубые холщовые штаны и мешковатая серая рубаха, вся в пятнах. Жилет и плащ валялись на полу неподалеку от облезлой панцирной кровати, до которой Марк вчера не добрался. Он плюнул, кое-как разделся догола и влез в медную ванну. Сначала пытался контролировать движения своих рук — но в конце концов решил довериться механизмам Джона. В конце концов, их пастырь жил с таким механизмом в собственной голове! Так что Марк водил по телу мочалкой, намыленной самым дешевым мылом, и пытался сообразить гудящей с похмелья головой, на кой черт он покупает именно это мыло и именно этот виски, отдающий бензином, и спит именно на этой кровати — в квартире, которая предоставлена ему как государственному служащему вместе с двойным жалованьем в качестве компенсации за то, что он служит в этой гребаной дыре. Размышления ни к чему не привели, только голова заболела еще больше. Марк выключил воду, выбрался из ванны и решил побриться.

Через полчаса он вышел из своей квартиры в солнечный смог Центра. Погода стояла ясная и тихая, так что дым, смешиваясь с утренним туманом, висел в воздухе, как густая вуаль. Марк шагал на службу, и каблуки его идеально начищенных ботинок едва не выбивали искры из камней мостовой. Из тумана выныривали чьи-то локти, бока, спины и лица, вдали ревел гудок Сталелитейного и, перекрывая его — Сборочного, цокали копыта, гудели клаксоны. Марк шел вперед, пуговицы слегка мерцали на форменном синем мундире, орденская серебряная планка с двумя зелеными полосками слегка подрагивала в такт шагам, а руки, стиснутые в кулаки, нежились в черных перчатках, залитых изнутри лучшим машинным маслом, которое только можно было найти во всем городе. На лице его не было ни единой царапины и ни единой щетинки.

В участке его встретили совершенно равнодушно — разве что капитан бросил что-то вроде «трезвый для разнообразия». Марк не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания: он знал, что капитан просто до полусмерти замотан своей женой и двумя дочерями, которые решили выйти замуж одновременно и в свадебное путешествие отправиться только и исключительно на материк. Северное побережье Острова с его лесами и фермами для отдыха, разбросанными вдоль полосы прибоя, им никак не подходило. Так что капитан был зол и глух ко всему, кроме своих страданий и безденежья. Марк подозревал, что еще несколько недель — и он придет в Храм и попросит заменить ему всю нервную систему, а в руки врастить, скажем, топорик для рубки мяса. К тому же его здорово прижимали сверху из-за падения уровня раскрываемости — что было совершенно неудивительно. Ригг, Кэрри и Мэттьюз были в отпуске — и в Храме, где под присмотров Тэппа как старшего и хорошо знакомого адаптировались к своим новым телам. Марк-то от такого счастья отказался: при мысли о том, что придется терпеть чужую лучезарную одержимость и принимать поздравления, его тошнило. Так что теперь он был здесь, в участке, где были пусты все столы, кроме одного. Там громоздилась гора перфокарт, а из-за нее выглядывала лысая макушка Фиска. Марк подошел и постучал по ней пальцем.

— Какого хре… Хоффман! Это ты!

— У тебя такое лицо, будто я любовь всей твоей жизни, — проворчал Марк. — Что тут такое у тебя?

— Инспекция через два дня, — мрачно ответил Фиск. — Шишки с Материка хотят знать, как мы справляемся со своей работой. Интересно, они до нас все же снизойдут или просто бумажки читать будут? Знал бы точно, подчистил бы тут кое-что. А так херней какой-то занимаюсь, а дела все стоят. Когда там остальные вернутся, ты не в курсе?

— Понятия не имею. Что за инспекция, в честь чего?

— Хрен знает, капитана спрашивай. Мое дело простое — навести порядок и составить аналитическую записку.

— А почему ты? Что не так с этой херовиной, за которую заплатили триста тысяч и отжали у нас комнату отдыха под нее?

— Это не херовина, а анализатор Дьюира, — наставительно сказал Фиск. — И он накрылся позавчера. Хорошо хоть половину данных обработал.

— Да мать же твою.

— Именно. Слушай, Хоффман, ты бы занялся делом, а? Не отвлекай меня, я и так скоро ебнусь.

— Каким делом?

— Да любым! Вон, — Фиск кивнул в сторону стола Мэттьюза, — там лежит штук пятнадцать свеженьких «висяков». Раскрой хоть один, чтоб нам было что показать комиссии, а то нас всех вышибут.

— За два дня раскрыть?! 

— И прежде всего вышибут модификантов. Это, конечно, будет не совсем законно, но подтащат вас под статью «государственному служащему запрещено публично исповедовать собственные религиозные, социальные и иные взгляды в рабочее время» — и все, туши газ.

Марк смерил Фиска нехорошим взглядом. Тот только усмехнулся. Его узкие глаза неестественно блестели, а круги под глазами были не просто синеватыми — черными и густыми.

— Фиск, ты что-нибудь жрал, кроме стимуляторов?  Хочешь, чтоб мозги спеклись?

— Захочу — напрошусь к тебе в этот ваш храм-свинобойню. Уйди, Хоффман, а? Сделай милость, поработай немного, облегчи мои страдания.

Марк подумал, что по-хорошему страдания Фиска может облегчить легко и просто — просто дав ему с маху в висок. Вместо этого он вышел из участка, купил у проверенного торговца две порции картошки с рыбой и горячего кофе. Вернулся, выволок Фиска из-за стола, швырнул за свой, велев жрать, и пошел выяснять у капитана, какого хрена у них не работает анализатор Дьюира и где ремонтники. Капитан пообещал вышибить его патрулировать улицы и сообщил, что полицейскому управлению Острова урезали расходы на материальное обеспечение. Марк выложил на стол свой бумажник, отцепил орденскую планку, пристроил сверху и заявил, что сдачи не надо. И вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Первое, что он увидел — пустые судки на своем столе и Питера Страма, оглядывающегося по сторонам. На лице его лежала печать удивления, на загорелой сильной шее — квадратик пластыря, белоснежный, как манжеты его рубашки. Марк ощутил уже почти родную волну бешенства.

— Какого хера надо?

— Меньше злобы, детектив Хоффман. Я ведь теперь твой брат в новой жизни. И все еще старше по званию.

Марк оскалился:

— Зато мне больше платят.

— И судя по тому, как ты проводишь вечера, это идет тебе на пользу.

— А это тебя вообще не касается, Страм. Да, и кстати — братом ты получишь право называться, когда пройдешь хотя бы один этап модификации. 

— И тогда ты будешь улыбаться мне при встрече? — Страм криво ухмыльнулся. — Или будет как с Сетом Бакстером? Я слышал, ему пришлось проводить второй этап сразу после того, как ты тепло и по-братски поздравил его с первым.

— Я всего лишь хлопнул его по плечу. Не моя вина, что у этого… что у брата Сета настолько хрупкие кости.

— Ну да, конечно, брусок стали, который ты примотал к ладони, здесь был вообще ни при чем. И то, что он убил твою сестру, тоже.

Марк на мгновение прикрыл глаза, позволяя потоку ярости пройти по спине и стечь вниз. Но яйца и без того уже как каменные — и, наверное, поэтому разбухает сердце: что-то втекло в замочную скважину, нарушило работу, осело ржавчиной. Хотя, конечно, это все ерунда: золото не ржавеет, механизмы не разбухают.

— Еще раз, Страм, — спокойно сказал Марк. — Еще только один раз упомяни это, и я проломлю тебе башку. А поскольку это произойдет без твоего письменного согласия и не в стенах Храма, то ты сдохнешь. Самым примитивным образом сдохнешь и сгниешь, как любой кусок мяса, несмотря на все твои выебоны. А теперь иди отсюда. Мне надо работать.  

С этими словами он отошел к столу Мэттьюза и уселся на скрипучий стул. У стула немедленно подкосились ножки — чертов Мэттьюз обожал на нем качаться, результат был налицо. Марк встал, поменял стулья и уселся снова, потянул к себе лежащую сверху желтую картонную папку. Завязки были слишком тугими, и он никак не мог подцепить перчатками короткий хвостик пеньки. Головы Марк не поднимал, но знал, что Страм никуда не ушел, что он так и стоит у двери и наблюдает за ним, так и не стерев со своей рожи это удивленно-брезгливое выражение. Марк снял перчатки, вынул из кармана непромокаемый мешочек с ветошью, протер руки от масла и открыл папку. Бегло просмотрел несколько листов с показаниями, отложил папку в сторону и взял следующее дело.

— Выбираешь, Хоффман?

Марк кивнул. «Кармелла Флинт, домохозяйка, обнаружена…». Вторая папка шлепнулась о первую. Сейчас Страм обязательно должен был спросить, не собирается ли Марк заработать себе еще одну медаль. Он уже почти придумал ответ, когда услышал совсем рядом:

— А зачем выбираешь? Можно же взять первое из того, что скопилось.

Ни обычного для Страма напора, ни «вышестоящего» холода — просто сиплый и искренний интерес. И неожиданно для себя Марк ответил — тоже вполне мирно:

— Через два дня тут будет комиссия из ваших.

— Кочегары, что ли?

Вот тут Марк вскинул голову и с интересом посмотрел на Страма.

— Что? — спросил тот.

— Да так просто. Не ожидал от тебя.

— Господи, Хоффман, можно подумать, на Материке кто-то любит внутреннюю проверку! Их все так зовут: день и ночь света божьего не видят, колупаются кочергой в чужих жопах и потом еще разоряются, что, мол, все полицейские по природе своей состоят из одного говна.

— Говоришь со знанием дела.

— У меня стаж двадцать лет, как и у тебя, кажется. Значит, ищешь что-нибудь громкое, что бы могло перекрыть весь ваш бардак?

— Ну да, — вздохнул Марк. —  Причем такое, что можно было бы раскрыть за два дня. Вернее, уже за полтора. Это «висяки» за последние три недели.

Страм задумчиво кивнул. Потом подтащил себе стул, сел напротив Марка и отложил себе половину папок.

— Эти тебе, эти мне, идет?

— С чего это, Страм?

— Из корпоративной солидарности, — буркнул Страм. — Ну, и так больше шансов, что после модификации ты будешь называть меня брат Питер, а не сломаешь оставшиеся кости.

— А тебе жалко кости?

— Не лови меня на знании устава Конструктора. Работай.

Марк покачал головой и углубился в чтение. Через час к ним ворвался капитан и велел Фиску собрать все перфокарты и тащить их к анализатору — его только что починили. Через два Страм ушел на улицу и вернулся с пакетом маленьких горячих пирожков и здоровой жестяной кружкой с кофе. Марк покосился на нее и с облегчением понял, что мозги у Страма все-таки есть: кружка была не уличная, купленная у торговца вместе со всем остальным. Это была кружка Ригга, с выжженным клеймом в виде разорванной цепи. Тем не менее, Хоффман поинтересовался:

— Ты ее хоть помыл?

— А тебе жалко заболеть холерой и скончаться?

Хоффман хмыкнул и подтащил к себе пакет. Пирожки оказались изумительными, хотя и с яблоками.

— Мог бы с мясом взять, — пробурчал он, жуя.

— Ну да, конечно! — отозвался Страм рассеянно, пролистывая очередное дело. — Как будто это не у вас тут орудовала банда грабителей с безотходным производством. Хоффман, ты же вел то дело — ты серьезно после него на улице жрешь пирожки с мясом? Которые вполне могут оказаться из человечины?

Марк пожал плечами.

— Ну, если я об этом не узнаю, так и ничего страшного. А мисс Лавиния была, кстати, большая мастерица.

Страм вздернул голову. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты ел что-то, что она пекла!

— Ел, — ответил Марк спокойно. — Но это было до того, как она овдовела и взяла себе в любовники психопата. Она жила со мной по соседству. Дай-ка кофе.

Страм с облегченным вздохом отхлебнул из кружки и протянул ее Марку. 

Кофе был намного хуже пирожков. Какая-то бурда, явно смешанная с цикорием и морковью. Они со Страмом передавали кружку друг другу через промасленный пакет, шуршали бумагами, и только когда Марк услышал свое имя, произнесенное сиплым ликующим голосом, он осознал, что за последние несколько часов произошло что-то очень странное. Он поднял взгляд. Страм потряс в воздухе папкой и повторил:

— Марк, твою мать, я нашел!

Это было дело о пожаре в работном доме, которое находилось в двух шагах от того, чтобы его квалифицировали как несчастный случай и закрыли. Марк обстоятельств не помнил — вероятно, это случилось как раз тогда, когда он ушел в запой перед игрой-инициацией с коллегами. И это свидетельствовало о том, с какой увлеченностью он предавался этому занятию: даже для этого города восемьдесят трупов зараз были горячей новостью в течение минимум недели.

— Это мог быть несчастный случай, — сказал Марк  после того, как, морщась, просмотрел список жертв — все женщины, в том числе несколько беременных… шлюхи и воровки, конечно, но даже шлюх и воровок может быть кому-нибудь жаль, когда они скопом превращаются в кучу обгорелого мяса.

Страм посмотрел на него с сожалением.

— Какой несчастный случай, Марк. Ты глянь вот на это. 

Он ткнул ему в нос листок, исписанный округлыми, совсем детскими буквами. Марк пробежал его глазами и тяжело вздохнул:

— Слушай, эту Салли Джин выпустили оттуда за полтора часа до пожара. И там сгорела ее подружка. Я Салли знаю, ума у нее как у курицы, а от такого потрясения она, скорее всего, просто тронулась последним умом. Какие горящие кусты? Это же бред.

— Нет, не бред! Посмотри! — Страм выхватил из стопки еще один листок. — Директор работного дома Марджери Сейл говорит, что о девочках хорошо заботились, что Материк профинансировал ремонт, поет гимны благотворителям…

— И что?

— Да подожди ты! Вот. «Привезли новые цветы, даже кусты, большие, в горшках, потому что вы понимаете, розы не приживаются. Мы поставили их на солнечную сторону, они очень пахли, когда расцвели, тоже розовые, было так красиво».

— И что? — снова повторил Марк тупо.

— Да то, что я знаю, что это такое! Dictamnusalbus, цветет такими розовыми метлами и действительно пахнет как черт знает что. И возгорается на солнце! И у вас здесь, Марк — не растет! Только на Материке, обычный лесной кустарник.

Марк нахмурился, потер было висок пальцами по привычке — и чуть не шарахнулся от касания холодного металла.

— То есть кто-то выкапывает в материковом лесу дармовые кусты, пихает в горшки, платит за доставку грузовым дирижаблем и дарит работному дому. Чтобы — что? Эта твоя дикта или как ее там — она серьезно может воспламениться и поджечь что-нибудь?

— Воспламениться — да, поджечь — нет. Это холодный огонь, эфирное масло на сильном свету, несколько секунд и все… черт, но согласись, Хоффман, что это ненормально!

— Когда кто-то тратит свои деньги на всякую херню, потому что их у него куры не клюют? Соглашаюсь — ненормально. Но не запрещено законом. Просто совпадение, вот и все.

— А ты веришь в совпадения, Марк?

И он растерялся. Страм смотрел на него в упор, и взгляд его был горяч, в нем плясал азарт. Марк только сейчас заметил тонкий шрам у него на скуле, и то, как подрагивают в ожидании ответа приоткрытые губы, и то, как напряжено его тело — наверняка совершенное тело — готовое вот прямо сейчас перейти из состояния покоя в какую-то совсем иную стадию.

— Веришь? — настойчиво переспросил Страм.

— Нет, — ответил он. — В судьбу — пожалуй. А в совпадения нет. Откуда ты знаешь всю эту херню про кустарники?

— Центральный католический колледж Материка, четыре года жизни, посвященные чудесам и их научным объяснениям. И полицейский спецкурс по маниакальному мышлению.

— Тебя многому научили, — фыркнул Марк, и Страм расхохотался, громко и заразительно.

— Вообще-то да. Там тебе заливают в голову кучу всякой неупорядоченной и безумной ерунды по направлениям, которые, как правило, движут психами. Насилие, религия, построение идеального мира, любовь, месть — все это разлагается на знаки, жесты и символы, и потом, сталкиваясь с чем-то подобным, ты перебираешь все это, как картотеку. Я готов дать руку на отсечение, что у того, кто прислал эти цветы, не просто дохрена денег. Он, скорее всего, тоже заканчивал колледж, он слабак и у него куча неприятностей.

Марк кивнул. Он чувствовал себя как дохлая лягушка, к которой подключили электрические провода: от Страма исходило столько энергии, что можно было скакать, квакать и ловить комаров, наплевав на распоротое брюхо.

— То есть мы для начала ищем кого-то из хорошей семьи, кого шантажом принудили заняться чем-то в этом роде — да еще с больной фантазией, — заметил он. — Обожаю. Господи, почему он просто не облил все бензином и не поджег?

— Я же говорю — слабак. Решил держаться на расстоянии!

— Но ты сам сказал, что возгорание от этих кустов было невозможно. Так что причина все равно несчастный случай. Кто-то опрокинул свечу…

— Там были новые вакуумные лампы «ДженерикХорс». Марк, кто-то пытался сжечь этот дом. Даже если ему не удалось — это не вызывает у тебя интереса? Кстати, что там теперь будет? Еще одна богадельня?

— Выставочно-торговый павильон «Вентл-Джентл», — медленно произнес Марк и увидел, как на лице Страма расцветает бешеная хищная ухмылка. — То есть, если это не несчастный случай — они уничтожили государственное исправительное заведение ради куска земли в центре. Хорошая история, ты прав. Комиссии понравится. Только я сейчас очень надеюсь, что «Вентл-Джентл» не прикормила шишек на Материке до такой степени, что нам с тобой снесут головы за это расследование.

— Восемьдесят мертвых женщин, Марк. Тебе это важно?

Марк пожал плечами и встал.

— Плоть конечна — механика вечна. Ладно, хрен с тобой. Давай попробуем найти нашего анонимного благотворителя. Не думаю, что это будет сложно.

Все действительно оказалось очень просто — благодаря Марджери Сейл. Поблекшая, но все еще великолепная матрона с царственной осанкой и коротко отстриженным ежиком седых волос была из числа тех, чьи семьи тридцать лет назад затронула эпидемия гриппа «лета». «Когда каждый день начинаешь с того, что рассказываешь родителям, кто ты такая — это очень дисциплинирует, джентльмены, — сказала она, открывая дверь во вторую половину своего дома, где в идеальном порядке стояли ряды папок, громоздились пирамиды коробок и гроссбухов. — Все, что касалось жертвователей для «Сердца невинности», вы найдете в секции. Там немного. Грустно, не правда ли?». Марк не собирался грустить по поводу того, что придется просматривать не сорок тетрадей, а всего две, и потому промолчал. Страм, конечно же, выразил приличные случаю сожаления.

На то, чтобы получить номера квитанций с торгового дирижабля, доставившего груз, у них ушло всего полчаса. А вот чтобы выбить из компании-перевозчика данные о том, кто именно был отправителем, пришлось бы потратить намного больше времени — если бы они вели допрос методом Страма. На третьем круге вопросов и ответов, весь смысл которых сводился к «да, я препятствую расследованию, но мне плевать», Марк подошел к мистеру Джерро, встал у него за спиной и, сняв перчатки, принялся демонстративно перебирать бумаги на его столе. Джерро, и без того похожий на полудохлого суслика, скукожился от ужаса.

— А у вас красивая подпись, — заметил Марк и задумчиво постучал по росчерку на каком-то плотном желтоватом листе. Машинное масло капнуло на чернила, и четкие линии поплыли, выцветая.

— «Маллик-Интер», — просипел Джерро.

Марк широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мистер Джерро. Не смеем больше отнимать у вас время.

— А ты неплохо выбрал, — сказал Страм, когда они вышли из пропахшей сургучом и жареной рыбой конторы. — Такие руки должны очень помогать в работе. Снял перчатки — и допрашиваемый в обмороке.

— Да вообще-то и раньше так было — рассеянно отозвался Марк. — Просто иногда приходилось еще класть эту руку куда-нибудь… на уязвимые места. И то не всегда.

— С размаху? 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь!

Страм хмыкнул и подозвал кэб. Марк забрался в тесный ящик, думая, что лучше бы прогулялся пешком: день выдался очень уж хорошим. Не чудовищная жара прошедшего июля и не обязательная промозглая слякоть нынешнего конца августа. Просто хороший солнечный день, который не могла испортить ни вонь со стороны порта, ни вопли торговок, ни грядущая проверка. Кэб скрипел  и качался, Страм сидел напротив, прикрыв глаза. Квадратик пластыря на его шее будто светился в полутьме. Кроны редких деревьев, торчащих между стенами домов, казались невероятно яркими даже сквозь грязное стекло.

— Ну и что нам с тобой толку от того, что это Маллик? — спросил Марк и обнаружил, что голос у него охрип — от долгого и утомительного дня, должно быть.

— Тебе, может, и никакого, — ответил Страм, не открывая глаз. — А мне вполне достаточно. Я сегодня телеграфирую в центральный офис, чтобы там получили разрешение на допрос. Все-таки идиотское у нас законодательство: портного, бродягу и даже полицейского можно опрашивать без специальных разрешений, но как только речь заходит о денежном мешке, все становятся трепетны и нежны, как розы.

— Было бы хуже, если бы разрешение требовалось еще и на портных с бродягами. Но все-таки — что толку с допроса Маллика, когда комиссия приезжает послезавтра? Тем более что эти кусты никак не могли быть причиной пожара — то есть у нас по-прежнему ничего нет.

— Маллик может сдать тех, кого нанял провернуть дело, с которым он сам не справился, — ответил Страм. 

— Или кто-то нашел другого исполнителя. Кстати, о каком Маллике мы говорим?

— О младшем. Игрок, наркоман и слюнтяй, насколько я знаю, идеально подходит по профилю. Старший бы просто нанял бродяг, которых бы потом никто не нашел.

Марк задумчиво кивнул. Как любой житель Острова, он терпеть не мог толстосумов с Материка, но признавал с философским спокойствием, что, во-первых, они не хуже и не лучше всех остальных, а во-вторых, их так же, как и всех остальных, сожрут черви. Он вдруг подумал о том, принял ли Конструктор пожертвование Уильяма Истона — или остался верен провозглашенному принципу «блаженны нищие, ибо наследуют жизнь вечную». Конечно, самого Марка было трудно причислить к нищим, как и его коллег — но все же Истон был с Материка, был президентом страховой компании, а это уже совсем другой уровень…

— О чем задумался? — спросил Страм.

— О вечной жизни. Ты уже решил, что заменишь в первый раз?

Страм покачал головой.

— Вообще-то я еще в раздумьях. Не хочу ошибиться.

— В смысле?

— Ну, я же говорил тебе, что закончил католический колледж. А там есть целая кафедра, которая занимается исследованием души, и в числе прочего — пытается определить ее местоположение в теле человека.

Марк присвистнул.

— И как успехи?

— Да не то чтобы очень — но они идут методом исключения. Уже установили, что это не сердце. Развенчали, так сказать, миф. А по поводу мозга идет бурное обсуждение уже лет восемь.

— Хм. Я правильно понимаю, что эти святоши отрезают что-нибудь живому человеку, потом гальванизируют, если помер, и смотрят на результат?

— Вообще да. Но все строго добровольно. Как в Храме.

— Хм.

— Короче говоря, я не хотел бы сразу нечаянно отдать что-то, что лишит меня души, если ты меня понимаешь.

Марк покачал головой.

— Не понимаю. По-моему, никто не меняется после замены. Ты видел брата Адама? — Страм кивнул. — Вот его испытанием было просто принять любую смерть, которая с ним случится, и когда он его прошел, Конструктор заменил его полностью. Так это, я тебе скажу, все тот же любопытный придурок, только теперь скрежещет при ходьбе да лужи масла везде оставляет. Единственный сдвиг — привязался к Ларри Гордону.

— Это такой блондин с сахарной улыбкой и железной ногой?

— Да. Вот, кстати, с ним как раз что-то не в порядке.

— В смысле?

Марк помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. Страм сидел напротив, хмурился, и было видно, что ответ ему важен. Именно ему. Лично.

— Его испытанием было убийство Адама. Это нечастая штука: обычно Джон проверяет готовность к вечной жизни на том, что мы можем сделать с собой сами. Насколько мы способны отказаться от бытия в собственном теле — или сохранить это бытие, пройдя через боль и оторвав от себя кусок. Но Гордона и Адама приковали в одной комнате, дали Гордону пистолет и сказали, что единственный способ пройти инициацию — это убить человека напротив.

— И?

— И он не смог. Вместо этого он отпилил себе ногу, выломал дверь и пополз по Храму, крича, что ему нужна помощь для Адама. А Адам в это время вопил «нет, Ларри, не надо» — у него-то с решимостью все оказалось в порядке. Короче говоря, это был дурдом. Джон занимался Гордоном лично, сидел у постели, говорил с ним. Мы думали, Ларри вышибут. Но Джон собрал нас через три недели и объявил, что у нас новый брат.

— А вы?

— Мы пожали плечами и разошлись. Это, в конце концов, дело Джона — определять, кто достоин вечной жизни, а кто нет. Но Гордон… изменился. Я не могу объяснить, каким образом, но теперь это другой человек, хотя все, что у него отнято — это нога, и то до колена.

— Нда… — задумчиво протянул Страм. — Может, они с Адамом были друзьями или что-то вроде этого?

— Что-то вроде этого они совершенно точно не было. У Гордона жена и дочь.

— Вообще-то это не препятствие.

— И они не были друзьями, даже не общались.

Страм усмехнулся.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Марк промолчал. Догадки Страма казались ему совершенно идиотскими. Они предполагали какую-то повышенную сложность жизни, когда на самом деле это было совсем не так. Кэб качался и скрипел, возница кашлял, от рынка, который они проезжали, воняло рыбой и гнилым мясом, он чувствовал скрещенные на груди руки только до локтей и ему очень хотелось потрогать Страма пальцами, которых у него больше не было. Обыденно и просто.

— А тебе что предлагали отдать во время испытания? — спросил Страм.

Марк пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Я всегда убивал.

Кэб выполз на Ридж-Стрит и остановился у стеклянных дверей телеграфа. Страм вышел и достал кошелек. Марк, хмурясь, смотрел на солнечную улицу и понимал, что выходить ему не хочется. И болтаться рядом со Страмом, пока тот посылает свою телеграмму — тоже. После секундного колебания он высунулся наружу и сказал, что поедет дальше. Страм поднял брови. Глазки возницы, который здорово смахивал на старого борова в бакенбардах, заблестели.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил Страм, и по его тону Марк понял, что он слегка разочарован.

— На место преступления. Как-то странно, что мы там не были, не находишь?

— У тебя же есть протокол осмотра. Ты не доверяешь вашим людям? Пожар был три недели назад — неужели ты думаешь, что там что-то еще можно найти?

— Нет, не думаю. Встретимся в участке, — ответил Марк и бросил вознице: — Пошел.

Когда кэб разворачивался, он успел увидеть широкую спину Страма за грязным стеклом.

Место пожара было огорожено высоким сплошным забором, при виде которого Марк уж было решил, что обнаружит за ним котлован. Но когда неразговорчивый старик-сторож спрятал в карман две медных монеты и открыл кривую дверцу в железной стене, он увидел разбросанные обломки кирпичей, обугленные палки, которые, видимо, были раньше частями кроватей, какие-то закопченные обломки… котлована не было — но не было и руин, будто кто-то тщательно разобрал все, что уцелело в огне, набил мешок и утащил для употребления в хозяйстве.

— Кто разбирал завалы? — спросил Марк у старика.

— Так строители и разбирали, господин полицейский, вот как ваши-то уехали, так они на другой день, почитай, явились. Забор поставили, прибирать стали, да все и вывезли.

— Когда тебя наняли?

— Так а почти сразу и наняли — мол, имущество тут ценное, мало ли, набегут людишки, растащут кирпичи вот хотя бы, а это сам знаешь, дорогого стоит. Хороший кирпич, из прежних еще.

— Понятно, — рассеянно ответил Марк, оглядывая развалины. — Ну, ступай.

Старик остался стоять на месте.

— Ступай, — раздраженно повторил Марк.

— Да как же это «ступай», когда я сторож? Я, господин полицейский, дело свое исполняю честно. Земля-то не ваша и не городская уже, мне и бумагу показали, и велели настрого никого не пускать, чтобы, значит…

Марк тяжело вздохнул. По идее, можно было решить все просто и привычно, но отчего-то не хотелось. Старик топтался перед ним в своем драном коричневом пальто, воплощая унылую непреклонность. Марк полез в карман, достал еще две монеты и кивнул на калитку. Сторож сгреб монеты и ушел, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Как и предсказывал Страм, осмотр бывшего пепелища не дал почти ничего. Черная земля скалилась широкими зубами фундаментной кладки и молчала. Марк бродил вокруг, разглядывал ошметки былого порядка, отодвигал доски, которыми была прикрыта яма подвала. Солнечный свет упал внутрь, и он разглядел оплавленный железный стол. Марк, покачав головой, поставил доски на место, шагнул назад — и подвернул ногу. Равновесие удержать не удалось: Марк бухнулся на одно колено, приложившись им о кирпич. Вышло впечатляюще; из головы вылетело просто всё, кроме грязных ругательств. Он тяжело оперся рукой о землю, чтобы подняться, и почувствовал, как отдается в предплечье вибрация от столкновения пальцев с чем-то. Марк нахмурился, подцепил что-то и выволок на божий свет.

Это оказалась изогнутая ножка настенного светового рожка: железная трубка, широкая круглая подставка для лампы и колпака. Самая обычная вещь, разве только по бокам из трубки торчали какие-то уродливые полые лепестки. Марк задумчиво потыкал в них пальцем. В подставке щелкнуло — и из середины выскочила еще одна трубка, похожая на широкую медицинскую иглу. На стенках ее были остатки какого-то беловатого налета. Некоторое время Марк разглядывал свою находку, поворачивая в руках и так, и этак. Потом нажал на лепестки — и трубка исчезла. Он бережно положил находку в карман и принялся снова копаться в земле — но больше ничего интересного ему не попалось. Тут из-за забора раздался какой-то шум: старческое скрипучее бурчание, женский визг и потом гулкий удар о железо. Марк встал и пошел к калитке.

Старик-сторож ругался с какой-то девицей в желтом грязном капоре. Ее грубая юбка была заплатана в нескольких местах, под мышками и на спине алой блузки расползались темные пятна. Девица наскакивала на сторожа, как мелкая тощая курица, вытягивая шею, и что-то очень быстро верещала, а он стоял с видом страдающего пророка и топорщил клочковатую бороду.

— Что тут происходит? — громко спросил Марк.

Девица повернулась к нему спиной — и он узнал Салли Джин. На лице Марка расцвела улыбка; он почувствовал что-то такое, что озаряло его в те минуты, когда происходили вот такие совпадения. Потому что в совпадения он не верил. Только в судьбу, в тот момент, когда все сходится в одной точке и обнуляет все пути, кроме одного.

— Детектив Хоффман! — заверещала Салли Джин. Голубиные глаза ее над коротким приплюснутым носом сверкали, будто хрустальные. — Детектив Хоффман, скажите мне, как так, ну как же так, почему никому нет дела, почему мне никто не верит?!

— Шла б ты отсюда, шалава, — буркнул сторож, и Марк поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Я тебе верю, Салли, — сказал он, подхватывая ее под локоть и прижимая спиной к забору. Салли взвизгнула. Марк выпустил ее локоть и улыбнулся так доброжелательно, как только мог. — Говори, детка, говори все. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать?

— Конечно, Ма… то есть детектив Хоффман, я могу, еще как могу, только меня не слушает никто, вот почему никто…

— Я тебя слушаю, — терпеливо сказал Марк.

Салли Джин шмыгнула носом. От нее пахло чем-то до тошноты сладким и цветочным. Узкие костлявые плечи торчали из широкого выреза блузки, на шее были грязные полосы, и кривые пальцы комкали на груди косынку — шелковую, в каких-то синих перьях, невыносимо жалкую в своей роскошной яркости.

— Я всем говорю, а мне никто не верит, — запинаясь, заговорила Салли. — Говорю — кусты эти новые горели, от них все и случилось, а все смеются. Мол, дура ты, Салли, а если не дура — то значит, это бог вас покарал, как тому и следует быть, и нечего тут. Да разве бог стал бы, а? Разве стал бы — Мэри, и Винни, старуху Тодд? У Винни-то ребеночек должен был быть — что ж бог-то, и ребеночка, что ли, невинную душу? Я говорю — разве ж можно так про бога, а все смеются, говорят, дура ты и шлюха, и остальные были как ты, их и не жалко совсем, и богу не жалко. А Винни совсем была не шлюха, она портнихой служила, а Мэри хлеба украла, так что ж теперь их, в огонь за это всех, так, что ли?

Марк молча покачал головой. Говорить сейчас было не надо — надо было слушать, оставив в стороне и бога, и шлюх, и прочую ерунду, до которой ему не было совсем никакого дела. Салли утерла слезы, посмотрела на него своими голубиными гляделками и сказала с силой:

— Не бог это. Не мог он. Пусть кусты, и пусть белое пламя, пусть. Не мог он Винни с ребеночком. Я ему вот, — Салли ткнула пальцем в сторожа, — говорю: пусти меня, я там посижу, подожду, он и придет ко мне, бог-то. И скажет, как оно все было. А он не пускает, ругается, смеется… все смеются. А разве же это может быть, чтобы такое — и бог?

Марк тяжело вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось сказать маленькой пестрой курице, что в том, что случилось — в любом случае виноват этот самый бог, страдающий вечной куриной слепотой и тугоухостью, попёрдывающий себе на своих небесах, не испытывающий никакого интереса к тому, что там происходит внизу под самой его задницей. Вместо этого он понимающе покивал и спросил:

— Что за белое пламя, Салли?

Она сжала узел косынки так, что костяшки побелели.

— В подвале. Куда всю одежду сносили пошитую. И еще бумажные цветы. Старая Тодд нас научила, как делать, а начальница Сейл сказала… сказала — это хорошо, будут деньги еще, может, детская комната, если начальство разрешит. Красивые цветы, их хорошо покупали…

— Салли. Белое пламя.

— Да. В подвале. Там. Я передники принесла, хотела в стопку положить, как велели. И тут оно… щелкнуло так… и вспыхнуло, прямо перед глазами…

Она все-таки заревела. Марк взял ее за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

— Это была лампа? Лампа была? Да говори ты, мать твою!

Но Салли не слушала его — только мотала головой и ревела. Марк оттолкнул ее и пошел прочь от будущего центра продаж лучших дирижаблей Материка. Потом вернулся, схватил Салли за руку и, разжав ее пальцы, сунул в ладонь кусок серого картона.

— Приходи туда завтра. Спросишь Аманду Янг, она тебе все расскажет. Захочешь — останешься.

Салли, все еще плача, посмотрела на карточку.

— А как же я… ладно… только вы скажите, чтоб меня пустили внутрь-то. Я тихо буду, ничего возьму, правда! Может, он придет все-таки. Винни. Как же так-то?

Отодвинув с дороги сторожа, который во время всего разговора так и стоял рядом, неодобрительно шевеля бородой, Марк распахнул калитку и швырнул Салли Джин внутрь. Потом повернулся к старику — и тот попятился от него.

— Пусть там сидит, — тяжело дыша, сказал Марк. — Захочет выйти — выпустишь. Вернется — пустишь. Тронешь — убью.

В участок он не пошел, но и до дома не добрался. «Ржавая подкова» встретила его как родного — кухонным чадом, запахом немытых тел и дешевого табака, лучезарной щербатой усмешкой Одноглаза Токси. Марк бросил ему соверен, тот поймал монету на лету и выставил на стойку чистый стакан и непочатую бутылку.

— Добрый вечер, Хоффман! — сказал он приветливо.

Слова утонули в женском визге и гоготе. Марк кивнул, быстро открыл бутылку и глотнул прямо из горла, одновременно делая жест рукой, означающий «уматывай». Токси мгновенно слинял. Марк усмехнулся и глотнул еще раз. Все-таки быть постоянным клиентом Одноглаза было одно удовольствие: тот все понимал с полувзгляда, никогда не докучал, ни о чем, несмотря на статус Марка, не просил, и если проявлял инициативу — то исключительно вовремя и строго такую, как было нужно. Например, никогда не предлагал Марку местных шлюшек, зато однажды подогнал идеального парня — тихого, чистого и покорного, и потом звал его каждый раз, когда Марк появлялся на пороге. Ровно до тех пор, пока не почуял, что больше это постоянному клиенту не нужно. С тех пор Марк дивно напивался в одиночестве, иногда думая, что даже Храм не так хорош, как «Ржавая подкова». Бутылка опустела на треть, когда кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Марк обернулся — и почти не удивился, увидев Страма.

— Фиск сказал? — поинтересовался он и жестом попросил у Токси второй стакан.

Страм кивнул. Марк усмехнулся, поймал пущенную по стойке стеклянную пулю, налил до половины и пододвинул нежданному гостю. Страм выпил, не поморщившись, и налил еще из марковой бутылки.

— Как там Маллик и компания? — спросил Марк.

— Неплохо — для них. В центральном офисе обещали разрешение только послезавтра. А как у тебя?

— А я почти раскрыл дело. Не знаю, кто — но знаю, как.

Страм поставил виски, не донеся до рта, и с интересом посмотрел на Марка. Тот достал из кармана кусок лампы и положил рядом с бутылкой. Потом налил себе еще и задумчиво цедил минут десять, пока Страм разглядывал улику, щелкал «лепестками» и разглядывал трубку сквозь карманную лупу.

— Фосфор, — сказал он, закончив осмотр, и Марк кивнул.

— Я видел Салли Джин — ту, которая толковала про горящие кусты. Так вот она говорит, что видела, как одна из ламп в подвале ни с того ни с сего вспыхнула ярким белым светом. А перед этим она слышала щелчок.

— Так.

— Да что «так», все ясно как божий день! — взвился Марк. — Лампы «ДженерикХорс» фосфорные! В подвал, забитый тряпками и бумажными цветами, кто-то крепит на стены вот это. В определенный момент эти штуки разбивают колбы, скорее всего, одновременно подают внутрь больше кислорода — и все. Минутное дело.

— Тогда это не вручную, — заметил Страм. — Был какой-то механизм, который включал это одновременно. Это еще можно установить?

— Нет. Там уже нет руин, все вывезли и очистили. Я нашел эту штуку случайно. Не думаю, что таких светильников было много — десяти штук было достаточно. И поставили их, скорее всего, во время ремонта, который, если ты помнишь, по подряду делала фирма «Крисби».

— Строительное подразделение корпорации «Вентл-Джентл», — мрачно закончил Страм. — И даже если мы попробуем их прижать — что с нашими уликами сомнительно — они скажут, что это мог сделать любой из рабочих, просто так, из любви к искусству. Налей-ка мне еще.

Марк налил, забрал у Страма кусок лампы и сунул в обратно в карман. И сказал:

— Не хочу больше про это. Ничего не хочу до завтра. Завтра ведь есть еще один день, да? Так давай он пока подождет.

Проснулся Марк дома — правда, одетый, но зато в собственной постели. Кое-как спустив ноги с кровати, он едва не наступил на Страма, который спал на расстеленном на полу одеяле. Растолкав его, Марк пополз в ванную, проблевался и сунул голову под холодный душ. В голове было белым-бело: он помнил все в деталях до конца второй бутылки, и там не было ничего интересного. Они просто мрачно и методично надирались. Дальнейшее же было покрыто мраком, и Марк очень надеялся, что не исповедовался вчера Страму ни в чем — в особенности в том, как сильно хотел бы его трахнуть. С другой стороны, Страм ведь был здесь — значит, ничего такого не произошло… или он был не против.

Из зеркала на Марка глянуло что-то с бычьей мордой, свиной щетиной и кроличьими глазами. Он вздохнул и вынул из футляра опасную бритву. Глядя, как железные пальцы с центами на костяшках водят лезвием возле его горла, он вяло удивился тому, что ничего не чувствует. Ощущения заканчивались в культях предплечий, дальше все было, по идее, непредсказуемо и страшно — но страха не было. Марк чувствовал только нехватку, острое желание ощутить, как скользят пальцы по колкой намыленной щеке. Бритва чуть дрогнула в стальной руке. Кровь капнула на край жестяного таза.

Выйдя из ванной, он обнаружил на своей кровати вычищенный пиджак Страма и его же помятый галстук. Сам Питер стоял у окна, голый по пояс, и задумчиво разглядывал свою рубашку. Марк застыл, оглядывая наконец-то открывшееся ему тело. Оно было совершенно таким, как он и представлял. Совершенным. Он прикрылся полотенцем и спросил, стараясь сохранять максимальное спокойствие:

— В чем проблема?

— Да вот думаю, насколько отвратительно это будет выглядеть, — ответил Страм и ткнул в воротничок с черной полосой вдоль.

— Никто не заметит, — пожал плечами Марк.

— Я замечу!

Марк снова пожал плечами. Надо было немедленно снова пойти в ванную и встать под холодную воду. Ну, или подрочить под теплой.

— Могу дать свою, — сказал он неожиданно для себя.

— Не думал, что ты носишь белые рубашки. — Питер был явно удивлен.

— Не ношу. Синяя или черная, выбирай.

— Синяя.

Пока Марк копался в шкафу в поисках рубашки и грел на плите тяжелый утюг, Страм на соседней горелке готовил какао. Марк с большим удивлением выяснил, что у него в доме, оказывается, есть какао, сахар и даже два зачерствевших кекса. Правда, гораздо больше удовольствия ему доставил тот факт, что под столом обнаружилась недопитая бутылка виски, которого как раз хватило похмелиться. В голове прояснилась, и жизнь показалась не такой уж хреновой штукой. За окном висел тяжелый туман, но дождя не было, какао хоть немного притупил голод, Страм, разложив рубашку на тщательно протертом и застеленном полотенцем кухонном столе, сосредоточенно елозил утюгом, слегка отклячив задницу в полосатых трусах до колена. Зрелище было увлекательное, хотя, конечно, и мазохистское, но Марк решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии.

— Все еще хочешь меня трахнуть? — спросил Страм, не оборачиваясь.

— Да, — помолчав, честно сказал Марк. Потом помолчал еще и добавил: — Значит, я все-таки не помню что-то важное после вчерашнего.

— Не дергайся, — посоветовал Питер и критически оглядел результат своих трудов. — Это все твои руки. Железо заменяет плоть, плоть хочет вернуть свое. Нормально.

Марк глубокомысленно кивнул и вышел из кухни. Настроение еще немного улучшилось: очевидно, вчера он исповедовался Страму все-таки не так чтобы совсем уже во всем.

По пути в участок он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Все было как обычно: воздух вонял железом, помоями, дымом, серой и еще черт знает чем, от гудков, воплей и стука копыт раскалывалась голова, и все встречные были никчемными мудаками — как и он сам, положа руку на сердце. И все-таки впервые за долгое время Марк чувствовал что-то вроде покоя — просто так, от самого факта собственного бытия, и это было никак не связано с мыслями о вечной жизни, в которой никогда не будет никакой боли. Питер Страм шел рядом, и глаза его хищно щурились.

В комнате детективов было по-прежнему пусто. Даже стол Фиска был чистым — видно, сделал, наконец, всю работу и ушел домой отсыпаться. Марк его, мягко говоря, не винил. А вот Риггу он с удовольствием набил бы сейчас морду. Сколько можно купаться в любви общины, если тебе заменили всего лишь ребра?! Страм, судя по всему, думал о чем-то таком же, потому что сказал задумчиво:

— Нда… хоть патрульные-то у вас работают?

— Питер, иди нахер, — ощетинился Хоффман. — Хочешь улучшить мир? Давай, переводись к нам с Материка насовсем, а не в отпуск по излечению своей больной душеньки. Квартирку тебе дадут, в жаловании не потеряешь, прачку найдешь для белых рубашек. Только учти, что белое тут особо не поносишь. И пятна от машинного масла на нем виднее!

И тут Страм подошел, стиснул пальцы на его предплечьях на самой границе плоти и железа и сказал тихо:

— Марк.

Он не выдержал. Этого бы не выдержал никто, ни святой, ни железный — и прежде чем Марк вжался губами в губы Питера, он почему-то вспомнил Адама с его жуткими глазами-горелками, и может, поэтому поцелуй вышел не жестким, а отчаянным, и потому было так невыносимо мало, и Марк добирал губами и языком то, что не мог почувствовать руками, и потому так отчаянно хотелось разорвать на Питере и пиджак, и дурацкую синюю рубаху, и прижаться грудью, ощущая чужое тело — касающееся, покорное, отвечающее... Пальцы Питера заскользили по его шее, и он запрокинул голову с тихим рыком, подставляясь под живое тепло.

Рядом свалился стул — и они отпрянули друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

— Страм, ты все-таки…

— Марк, заткнись, — перебил его Страм и потер лицо руками.

Галстук у него был скошен влево и приспущен, как флаг, и за воротом с оторванной пуговицей наливался синим круглый отпечаток размером с цент. Марк открыл было рот, чтобы все-таки сказать что-нибудь — но тут за спиной грохнула дверь. Глаза Питера расширились. Марк обернулся и увидел Марджери Сейл — прямую, бледную, и с саквояжем в руках.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — сказала она. — Я пришла, чтобы признаться в организации пожара в исправительном заведении «Сердце невинности» и убийстве восьмидесяти человек.

Марк остолбенел. Мисс Сейл смотрела на него спокойно и решительно, и никаких следов волнения или душевной болезни не было на ее лице. Он глянул на Питера — тот только болезненно хмурился, будто у него болели зубы. Марк наклонился, поднял стул и, проведя ладонью в перчатке по обшарпанному сидению, поставил его у своего стола.

— Садитесь, леди. И рассказывайте.

Мисс Сейл прошла к столу. Низкие каблуки гулко стучали по каменному грязному полу, идеально отглаженное форменное платье Управления исправительных заведений Материка — серое со стальным отливом — поблескивало, будто полированный панцирь. Она аккуратно поставила на пол саквояж и села, сложив на коленях руки с короткими ухоженными ногтями.

— Вы будете записывать, детектив?  — спросила она.

Марк открыл стол и вытащил оттуда пачку желтых бланков, потом заточенный карандаш. Он терпеть не мог тупых карандашей, теми, которыми он писал — можно было легко проткнуть себе шею, хотя и без всякого толку... Марк тряхнул головой, прогоняя неуместные мысли, и тут дверь снова грохнула и раздался звонкий детский голос:

— Мистеры, тут записки для полицейских Хоффмана и Страма! Мне обещались, что вы пять центов заплатите.

Страм вынул из кармана кошелек, выудил оттуда монетку и швырнул мальчишке-посыльному. Тот ловко поймал ее в чумазую ладонь и оскорбленно шмыгнул носом.

— С каждого!

Питер протянул ему еще пять центов. Мальчишка ухмыльнулся и вынул из кармана заплатанной суконной куртки два письма в небольших квадратных конвертах. Со своего места Марк разглядел эмблему — острозубую шестерню в правом верхнем углу каждого конверта. В груди тяжело бухнуло, и он прижал предплечье к левому боку. Джон обещал, что сердце будет работать без проблем и подзавода трое суток, и сегодня была только середина второго дня. Но сейчас у Марка было такое чувство, что сложный механизм из литья и тонкой золотой фольги подползает к горлу, чтобы раскрыться там, как цветок, и взрезать глотку лепестками.

Конверт шлепнулся перед ним на стол. Марк поднял глаза — мальчишка убежал, Марджери сидела неподвижно и смотрела в одну точку, отрешенно улыбаясь. Над ухом зашуршала бумага.

— Простите, леди, — сказал Марк, взял Питера за рукав и выволок в коридор.

— Что у тебя? — спросил он бесцеремонно.

Питер показал ему письмо. Марк сразу узнал почерк Аманды — нервный, тонкий, будто мечущийся в поисках укрытия или якоря. «Кандидат Страм, Конструктор приглашает вас для аудиенции в любое удобное для вас время в течение дня». Он поднял глаза на Питера. Тот пожал плечами.

— Кандидат, — растерянно сказал Марк. — Значит, Джон счел, что испытание ты не прошел.

— Это я понял. И что теперь будет?

— Не знаю. Насколько я понимаю, в братство тебя не примут.

— Может, назначат второе?

Марк покачал головой.

— На моей памяти такого еще не было, Питер.

— Ладно, — сказал Страм и смял письмо в кулаке. — Ладно.

Тяжело дыша, он оперся руками о стену, прислонился лбом к слою буро-зеленой краски. Марк подумал, что никогда и никто еще не выглядел здесь таким живым. Он снял перчатку и положил свои механические пальцы, лоснящиеся от масла, на кости, обтянутые мясом и кожей в черных волосках, на розовые ногти и синеватые вены. И негромко спросил:

— Питер, ты уверен, что тебе это надо?

Из горла Страма вырвался короткий злой смешок.

— А ты сам как думаешь, а? Как ты думаешь — хочу ли я засыпать, не слыша криков Линдси? Хочу я не помнить, как пахнет тело, у которого вскрыт живот — хотя прости, не вскрыт, проколот двенадцать раз, изрезан в кашу! И хочу я не помнить, как оно пахло, это тело, когда ему было десять лет и оно висло у меня на шее с криком «Дядя Питер пришел!» Оно пахло леденцами, Хоффман, только это были не леденцы, а дурацкие духи для девочек, как будто девочкам надо душиться. Я приносил ей кукол — а она уже держала духи на столике у кровати, и я поэтому сдался, когда она сказала, что хочет работать в полиции, поэтому — потому что она очень быстро выросла, моя Линдси, и я согласился, хотя знал, что это не дело для нее, она должна играть в куклы и пахнуть леденцами, а не бродить вместе со мной по колено в дерьме! Так что, Хоффман, — хочу я попасть в ваш гребаный храм и спать по ночам? Надо мне или нет чувствовать, как умирает плоть — чтобы не болела душа?! Или этого достойны только старшие братья сестричек, которым перерезали горло по недосмотру этих самых братьев? Хотя нет, я забыл — еще этого достойны такие, которые режут горло девушке и после пяти лет каторги выходят на свободу, чтобы потом в соплях и слезах раскаяния обрести стальную задницу!

— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я сверну тебе челюсть, — обыденным тоном сказал Марк, убирая руку. — И это в лучшем случае.

Питер развернулся и, оттолкнув его с дороги, вышел на улицу.

Где-то с минуту Марк просто стоял неподвижно посреди узкого, как кишка, коридора. Ни о чем не думал. Ни на что не смотрел. Из прямоугольной дыры, ведущей в отросток комнаты для задержанных, доносилось чье-то пьяное пение. Сердце опустилось вниз и билось ровно и тихо, как и обещал Джон, но что-то болело, болело везде, даже рукам было мучительно так, будто они могли чувствовать, как в них вгрызается ржавчина или острые зубья пилы. Все, что, как полагал Марк, давно оставило его, испугавшись монотонных бдений над механизмами Храма и слепой ярости, выплескивающейся вместе с чужой кровью — вернулось назад с невероятной силой, как до предела отведенное лезвие маятника. Вернулось так привычно и враз, будто никуда и не уходило. Марк покачал головой, как сомнамбула, взялся за затылок, стиснул. Кожа перчаток заскрипела и соскользнула по волосам, которые защищали его череп — и которых не чувствовали его всемогущие мертвые пальцы. И тогда Марк просто вернулся назад.

— Рассказывайте, леди, — сказал он, устало опускаясь на стул. Острие карандаша зависло над чистым желтым листком.

— С вами все в порядке, детектив? — спросила Марджери Сейл.

— Странный вопрос, леди. Не я же тут собираюсь признаться в убийстве восьмидесяти человек!

— Да. Конечно. Но вы плохо выглядите.

Марк вскинул голову и встретился с ней глазами. Это было все равно что посмотреть в зеркало.

— Мне жаль, детектив, — тихо сказала мисс Сейл.

А он просто кивнул.

Её рассказ был детальным, точным, логичным, спокойным. Марк стенографировал молча, не задавая уточняющих вопросов. Они были не нужны. В саквояже лежал счет за изготовление специальных светильников в Малой кузнечной мастерской Сиверса, куда Марджери, конечно, не приходила сама — заказ был сделан по почте, оплачен через подставное лицо и доставлен на фальшивый адрес. Проще говоря, если бы не признание, ни один суд не принял бы их в качестве доказательства вины мисс Сейл. Так же, как ни один судья в здравом уме не поверил бы, глядя на послужной список и характеристики мисс Сейл, что она религиозная фанатичка, которую ни с того ни с сего обуял приступ ненависти к ее подопечным. Но Марджери говорила, что причина была именно в этом. Марк слушал рассуждения о нищих тварях, которые станут плодить себе подобных, в то время как приличная женщина не в состоянии родить ребенка, о том, что мир переполнен грязью, и кивал как заведенный, слушая механический, без тени эмоции голос. Иногда он поднимал глаза — и несколько мгновений они отражались друг в друге, а потом он снова слушал монотонный рассказ, и карандаш клевал и клевал лист, оставляя на нем черные раны, которым было уже никогда не зажить.

— Это все? — спросил Марк, когда мисс Сейл замолчала.

Она склонила голову. По короткому ежику седых волос пробежали солнечные искры: день сегодня был настолько хорош, что какой-то луч умудрился пролезть в комнату даже через давно не мытое стекло. Марк убрал в сторону карандаш и стопку листов с показаниями и коротко спросил:

— Почему?

Она усмехнулась устало.

— Мои родители слишком стары, детектив. А двадцать лет назад они были слишком больны чем-то, что не было указано в страховом полисе — это в наше время, когда новые вирусы плодятся быстрее овощей на грядках. Грипп «лета» сделал их беспомощными. Каждое утро они просыпаются, не зная, кто они, где они… Если бы нам тогда выплатили страховку, я смогла бы увезти их на Материк, обеспечить уход. Я очень старалась, детектив. Я старалась двадцать лет, я исчерпала все возможности, которые у меня были. Теперь мне больше не нужно это делать. Вчера я получила документы. Мои родители в лучшем пансионате, за ними будут ухаживать до конца их дней.

— А зачем вы пришли к нам, Марджери?

— Я думаю, вы знаете. — Она помолчала. — Ничто не должно было связывать этот пожар с «Вентл-Джентл». Мисс Стеддисон разъяснила мне этот пункт отдельно и попросила приложить, как она сказала, «действенную фантазию».

— А что, был кто-то еще, чьи фантазии оказались недейственными? — быстро спросил Марк.

— Не знаю, детектив. Мне все равно. Важно, что в итоге все получилось именно у меня. И это на моих руках пепел от восьмидесяти сгоревших заживо тел.

— А если суд не поверит в ваши мотивы?

Она усмехнулась.

— Почему нет? Фанатики ведь бывают разными, детектив Хоффман. Кому и знать, как не вам. Не смотрите на меня так. На вас плохо сидит пиджак. Рукава болтаются. А потом — если вы хотите совсем скрыть протезы, вам нужны перчатки подлиннее.

— «Братья Гидеона» не фанатики, — резко сказал Марк.

Марджери кивнула понимающе:

— Пусть так. Не сердитесь на меня. Я не осуждаю вас, да и кто я, чтобы судить! Если на то пошло, сначала я хотела прийти не к вам, а к вашему Конструктору. А потом подумала: я уже убила стольких, что новое убийство не спасет мою душу. А себя мне не жаль. Да и вечность… неужели вы правда хотите вечности, детектив Хоффман?

Марк хотел напиться. И все-таки он кивнул и спросил:

— Почему нет?

Когда мисс Сейл увели в тюремное крыло, он наточил затупившиеся карандаши, убрал оставшиеся пустые бланки и стал методично расшифровывать собственную скоропись для официального предъявления в суде. Обычно от такой работы у Марка сводило кисть, но теперь все шло идеально и быстро — только болели сгорбленные плечи да слезились глаза. Он закончил за полтора часа, сгреб составленные документы и пошел к капитану. Тот просто лишился дара речи, когда Марк положил ему на стол основательно разжиревшую папку с делом о пожаре в «Сердце невинности» и заявил, что оно закончено. На обретение способности к словоиспусканию ушло некоторое время, в течение которого Марк скупо обрисовал обстоятельства раскрытия дела, отдельно указав на помощь детектива первого класса Питера Страма и чистосердечное раскаяние Марджери Сейл. От первого капитан поморщился, от второго отмахнулся и отбыл докладывать о случившемся счастье начальству.  Перед этим он хлопнул Марка по плечу, назвав героем и спасителем Острова вообще и их задниц в частности. Марк выслушал все это совершенно равнодушно и вышел.

В отделе ничего не изменилось за время его отсутствия. Там было тихо, пусто и грязно, и некоторое время Марк просто бесцельно бродил между столов, зачем-то трогая столешницы и обводя пальцами глубокие царапины и дурацкие рисунки на них. Рисунки были признаком Ригга: когда-то, в своем детстве на Материке, он ходил в школу искусств, пытался лепить лошадей и лебедей, но учителя в конце концов решили не переводить на него глину и терпение. Иногда Марку казалось, что Ригг так и не вырос — царапал задумчиво каких-то носатых уродцев на казенных столешницах, много смеялся и на полном серьезе полагал, что даже на Острове можно успеть — и что-то изменится. Марк много раз говорил ему, что это не так, жизнь, как могла, убеждала в том же, и однажды Ригг все-таки поверил — и теперь у него были стальные ребра, а его самого не было, и уродцы скучали, повесив носы, потому что никто не рисовал им пары, и никто не ругался, глядя на это, как Кэрри, и никто не предлагал Риггу половину жалованья за портрет гологрудой Кэрри на собственном столе, как Мэттьюз… Станет ли он теперь просить — когда грудь Кэрри всегда будет у него перед носом во всем своем железном естестве? Надо ли ему это будет вообще? И стоит ли размышлять о таких вещах за других и жалеть о них за других, когда в человеке нет ничего незаменимого, когда боль — только ступень к новой жизни, смерть — просто преодоление, плоть конечна — механика вечна…

«Вы серьезно хотите вечности, детектив Хоффман?»

Марк резко обернулся и уставился на пустой стул.

После полудня прибежал Фиск — выспавшийся и потому жизнерадостный, как воробей. До конца дня они закрыли два дела, примитивных, как удар мотыгой по голове. Потом Фиск предложил выпить вместе. Марк отказался, сославшись на усталость, и сказал, что пойдет домой. Но выйдя из участка, понял вдруг, что домой, где в шкафу недоставало одной рубашки, а еще одна висела на спинке кровати, совершенно не тянуло. Марк подумал о «Ржавой подкове» — и пришел к выводу, что это тоже не вариант. Всего за сутки проклятый Страм умудрился выкурить его из всех убежищ. Так что в конце концов Марк свистнул первому попавшемся кэбмену и велел ехать в Лоуэр-Айленд.

— Это где церковь ваша? — спросил кэбмен и, увидев изумление на лице Марка, пробурчал: — Сосед мой, Оби, к вам ходит. Раньше из тюрьмы не вылезал, злой был как собака, а теперь тихий стал, благостный, хоть на него и смотреть страшно. Где это видано — люди из железа! Все зовет меня к вам, говорит — если я только сам соглашусь на испытание… а так, мол, просто поговорить, оно и легче. Легче, что ли?

Марк кивнул. Кэбмен тяжело вздохнул, соскочил с козел и открыл ему дверцу.

— Может, и правда надо, — бормотал он. — А то живешь-живешь, а зачем оно все? Старуха болеет у меня, как дочка померла, так и болеет все, а Винни-то хорошая была, портнихой служила. Загуляла, правда — но это ж ведь ее было дело, а я возьми да скажи — что, мол, мне лишнего рта не надо, а она…

Дверца захлопнулась, отсекая от Марка случайную, чужую жизнь. Лошадь тронулась. Откинувшись на жесткую спинку, Марк смотрел, как проплывают за окошком сгорбленные дома и люди выцветают до теней в наступающей темноте.

Кэбмен содрал с него двойную плату, поскольку «дороги никакой, а колеса не казенные». Почему-то это подняло Марку настроение: он расплатился, не торгуясь, и потом еще какое-то время стоял на крыльце Храма под фонарем, глядя, как неуклюжий ящик на колесах разворачивается на узкой улице. Потом толкнул огромные двери со сбитым резным орнаментом и вошел внутрь. И сразу же наткнулся на Кэрри и Мэттьюза. Стоя в широкой нише напротив двери, они целовались, и живые губы Кэрри скользили по гладкому металлу нового лица Эрика, а его руки мерно кружили по ее сияющей груди. Марк отступил назад и ударился спиной о тихо закрывшуюся дверь.

Они повернулись, не разжимая объятий.

— Марк! — радостно проскрипел Мэттьюз. — Я тебя, честно говоря, потерял. Где тебя черти носили?

Его новая голова была слегка вытянутой, а лицо — подвижным за счет слоя непрерывно вращающихся шестерней, на которых лежали изгибающиеся куски тонкого металла, имитирующие лоб и щеки. Нос был приварен к сплошной полированной плашке, переходящей в квадратный подбородок. По бокам ее располагались глаза — круглые, сетчатые, пульсирующие тусклым зеленоватым огнем. Это была тонкая работа, намного тоньше той, что у Адама — и на человеческом теле это выглядело так, что Марк с огромным трудом заставил себя шагнуть вперед, снять перчатку и протянуть руку.

— На работе был. Не у всех же медовый месяц и курорт, кому-то надо и делом заниматься.

— И как там? –Живые пальцы Эрика легли ему в ладонь, и Марк сжал их с осторожностью.

— Как обычно — и еще инспекция с Материка. Капитан зол как черт, Синг передавал вам привет.

— Не ври, — сказала Кэрри. — Синг терпеть не может «Братьев Гидеона». Думаю, когда мы все вернемся, он с нами даже здороваться не станет.

— Со мной же здоровается, — поморщился Марк.

Мэттьюз засмеялся — как будто коробку с болтами встряхнули.

— К тебе он неровно дышит, вот и все.

— Иди на хрен, Эрик. Скажите лучше — как Джон? Все в порядке?

Кэрри пожала плечами.

— А это надо у Аманды спросить или у Гордона. Насколько я знаю, он собирался сегодня вести Круг — значит, Джону все еще нездоровится. Но кстати-то, Хоффман! Ларри же спрашивал про тебя примерно час назад. Мол, ты должен был прийти…

Марк посмотрел на нее непонимающе, потом коротко застонал и стукнулся головой о торчащую вперед стальную грудь.

— Эй! Не трогай мою женщину! — громыхнул Мэттьюз.

— Да ладно тебе, — протянула Кэрри, хищно улыбаясь. — Вот если бы он об тебя стучался, был бы повод для беспокойства. Что с тобой, Хоффман, забыл что-то?

— Забыл, да… Где сейчас Гордон?

— А его нет. Взял ящик инструментов, погрузил на эту новую паровую телегу, которую выписал с Материка, и уехал. Еще и Адам с ним увязался, как всегда, — Мэттьюз вздохнул. — Все-таки я никогда не пойму, почему Ларри пришел к нам. Денег куры не клюют, работа чистая…

— Ну да, чистая, — буркнул Марк. — Одна эпидемия холеры год назад в бараках Сталелитейного чего стоила. Да он трупов и говна видел больше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые. Ладно, пойду выясню, что и кто от меня хотел.

Он уже почти пересек огромный холл, когда услышал негромкое:

— Спасибо, Хоффман.

Он обернулся. Мэттьюз сверкал своими новыми глазами и прижимал к боку Кэрри. Марк вспомнил, каким это лицо было раньше.Пятнадцать лет назад, когда Эрик только сдал экзамен на работу в полиции и был зачислен в патрульные, что было сродни чуду — из детских цехов Сборочного не выходили грамотными или здоровыми, оттуда вообще мало куда выходили, кроме как в бордель, в паб и на кладбище, и все это в промежутке от десяти до семнадцати. Двенадцать лет назад, когда его перевели в детективы после дела Ксавьера, заезжего торговца «пылью», которой Мэттьюз нашел при нем два фунта, что на Острове означало смертную казнь. Десять лет назад, когда они все гуляли на его свадьбе. Два года назад, когда его вдруг понизили до детектива третьего класса, а жена сбежала на Материк с хлыщом-адвокатом, прихватив сына, в котором Мэтьюз души не чаял. Железные щеки приподнялись и опали с тихим жужжанием:

— Спасибо, Хоффман. Я бы, наверное, не выдержал испытание, если б там не было тебя. Уж очень было страшно, знаешь?

Он кивнул и едва не бегом выбрался из холла на винтовую лестницу, которая вела в жилую часть — и к Джону Крамеру, главе Храма, Конструктору «Братьев Гидеона».

Аманда встретила его на пороге. Марк не успел даже постучать — дверь разошлась с тихим шипением, и она оказалась перед ним, с этим своим бледным потусторонним лицом, длинными черными волосами и широкой титановой челюстью, в темном мужском костюме, который сидел на ней как влитой, делая одновременно притягательной и страшной. Как всегда, ее вид вызвал в Марке приступ сильнейшего раздражения — и такого же сильного восхищения. Если он когда-то давно и представлял себе Смерть, то именно такой, как Аманда Янг –слабовольной шлюхой, которая льнет к сильным и умеет себя продать.

— Он о тебе спрашивал, Хоффман — сказала Аманда и отступила в сторону, давая ему пройти. — Ты что-то долго. Страм был здесь еще утром — не хотелось бы, чтобы ты опоздал.

— При чем здесь Страм? — спросил Марк, нахмурившись.

Она нетерпеливо махнула рукой в сияющую глубину комнат.

— Иди! Он все тебе объяснит.

Марк прошел через короткий широкий коридор, услышал за спиной шорох закрывающейся двери, мягкий звук шагов. На мгновение ему стало страшно.

Яркий свет зеленоватых ламп, которые Джон так любил, делал даже давно привычные вещи — мягкие кресла, верстак, инструменты, разложенные в безупречном порядке, рядок странных черных кукол на простой деревянной полке, фарфоровый кувшин и крупные кружки на низком столике — ирреальными, потусторонними, как будто кто-то вытащил их из тех сказок, в которых никогда не побеждает добро и все заканчивается веселым смехом облизывающегося волка. И лицо Джона, всегда очень бледное и не по-старчески четкое, было похожим на лицо трупа, разложенного на прозекторском столе.

— Здравствуй, Марк. Ты плохо выглядишь.

Марк моргнул, и наваждение пропало. Перед ним был Джон, просто Джон — возможно, не слишком здоровый, но точно живой, потому что мертвые не умеют смотреть с такой печалью и заботой. Разве только когда приходят во сне.

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил он и опустился в кресло напротив. То самое, в котором прошел когда-то первое свое испытание, о котором не знал никто, кроме него и Джона.

Джон улыбнулся, и Марк, потянувшись к кувшину, налил ему молока. Спиной он чувствовал ревнивый злой взгляд Аманды.

— Спасибо, Марк. — Джон принял у него кружку. — Как твое новое сердце? Не сбоит?

— Нет, все в порядке, спасибо.

— Хорошо… и как ты чувствуешь себя?

Марк долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Ему не хотелось расстраивать Джона — но в у того в глазах было искреннее беспокойство и интерес, и еще что-то, что-то теплое, от чего зеленоватый свет казался уютным, а улыбки кукол с красными спиралями на щеках — немного печальными. Так что в конце концов Марк глубоко вздохнул и стал рассказывать все, что происходило с ним в эти два дня, когда он покинул Храм после испытания Питера Страма. Джон не перебивал его, лишь иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы и кивал головой, получая ответ, и Марк, который давно знал, как Джон умеет слушать — в очередной раз удивился этому его искусству, которое окутывало и грело, как теплое одеяло. Он говорил и говорил, он рассказал все, включая историю Марджери Сейл и свою историю, которая появилась у него в эти два долгих дня, рассказал о своих сомнениях и тяжкой тянущей боли, что вернулась к нему сегодня днем, и когда Марк закончил, то ощутил пустоту и усталость, такую сильную и блаженную, что от нее тянуло в сон. Джон склонился к нему и погладил по руке.

— Это хорошо, Марк, — сказал он мягко. — Это все значит, что, несмотря на стальные руки и сердце из золота, ты все еще человек. Тот же человек, каким был раньше, только сильнее и лучше. А что касается Эрика…

— Я не думал, что буду испытывать раскаяние.

— И совершенно напрасно. Тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к его новому облику, только и всего. То, чего мы не знаем — вызывает в нас страх, и это так по-человечески. Не нужно стесняться этого, Марк, и не нужно бояться.

— А ты боишься чего-нибудь? — спросил Марк.

За его спиной, кажется, фыркнули, но он не ощутил привычного раздражения: Джон был напротив него, смотрел на него, говорил с ним, и только это было важно — это бледное четкое лицо, белая кружка в тонкой костлявой руке. Эпицентр Вселенной. 

— Люди боятся неожиданностей, Марк. Боятся неведомого, странного. Боятся боли. Но когда ты знаешь боль наизусть, когда проникаешь в хаос неведомого и устраиваешь его по своему разумению, когда тебе дано предугадывать ход человеческих мыслей — страха быть не может. Единственное, что вызывает у меня беспокойство — это судьба тех, кто доверился мне.

— У тебя есть основания для беспокойства?

— Увы, да. Твой новый друг Питер Страм.

— Ты счел, что он не прошел испытание, — кивнул Марк. — Значит, его задачей было все-таки смирение.

 Джон покачал головой, поставил на стол пустую чашку.

— Вовсе нет. Но дело в том, что этот человек вообще не хотел быть нашим братом. Он явился сюда, чтобы разрушить все, что мы сделали.

Марк выпрямился, нечаянно толкнув столик коленом, кувшин пошатнулся. Молоко плеснуло на стол, рассыпалось мелкими каплями по грубому дереву.

— Джон, этого не может быть. Страм ведь сказал на первом же Круге, что Материк прислал его сюда, чтобы найти в Храме хоть что-то незаконное — но ему плевать на это. Он хочет найти утешение после смерти своей племянницы.

— Да, я помню, — печально ответил Джон. — Но видишь ли — это был трюк. Хитрый ход, чтобы обмануть нас, вызвать наше сочувствие и заставить нас нарушить наше же правило — не принимать в братство никого с Материка, никого из тех, кто не знает тяжести и муки здешней жизни.

— Я тоже с Материка, — зачем-то сказал Марк.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Но ты приехал сюда больше двадцати лет назад. Ты не турист, который ищет острых ощущений, и не слюнтяй, не способный справиться с собой. И если честно… я думал, что в этом вы с мистером Страмом похожи. Однако сегодня я получил надежные сведения из собственных источников и понял, что Питер Страм очень искусный игрок. Скрывая свои мотивы, он сказал нам чистейшую правду. Он действительно потерял близкого человека и несет на плечах груз вины за эту трагедию. Но его цель — не обрести собственный покой, а уничтожить наш. Возможно, для этого ему и понадобился ты.

Марк прикрыл глаза. Мгновения прошедших двух дней закружились в его мозгу, все события и слова, все движения и эмоции — всё, что рассыпалось осколками, раня и сбивая с толку яркими цветами, теперь с шуршанием проходило через его разум, как через темную трубу, и оседало безупречно четким узором.

— Что ты хочешь сделать, Джон?

— Дать мистеру Страму то, в чем он нуждается.

Заброшенная мясобойня стояла сразу позади Храма. Марк давно не мог взять в толк, на кой дьявол их построили так близко — огромный сарай, в котором все доски были пропитаны старой кровью, и церковь, похожую на тощую вдову с поджатыми губами и прямой спиной. Кто служил здесь, кто приходил сюда, слышно ли было хоть слово за ревом и визгом забиваемых животных? Что за благовония жгли здесь, чтобы отбить запах падали? Подняв над головой фонарь, Марк медленно брел к распахнутому зеву бойни и пытался представить себе, как все это выглядело тогда, давным-давно: эти склады, эти разрушенные мертвые лачуги с провалившимися крышами, эти люди, входившие и выходившие из давно сгнивших дверей. Но ничего не являлось ему, кроме темноты. Тьма стояла перед глазами, тьма окутывала его, даже яркий свет широкого промасленного фитиля был бессилен развеять ее и оставлял в этой густой черноте только пятна, тающие и бледные, как лицо Джона. Едва не споткнувшись о сгнивший порог, Марк вошел внутрь бойни и поднял повыше фонарь. Тени заплясали вокруг. Он прошел вперед, мимо огромного каменного чана с остатками распилочной наверху, и увидел то, что обещал ему Джон — откинутый железный люк в полу и лестницу, уводящую вниз. Марк прикрыл фонарь рукой, подождал, прислушиваясь. Все было тихо, как на кладбище. Он поставил фонарь наземь и стал осторожно спускаться вниз.

Еда сойдя с последней ступеньки, Марк увидел слабый свет. Он пробивался откуда-то сбоку — очевидно, широкий подвальный коридор, в котором он оказался, не был прямым. Марк растопырил руки в стороны, нашарил стену, которая, похоже, была обита досками, и медленно двинулся вперед. Нащупав поворот, он осторожно выглянул из-за стены: там было две двери, обе приоткрыты, но за одной было темно. За порогом второго помещения кто-то двигался и шуршал, будто крыса в норе, и тусклая лужа света текла по полу из широкой щели. 

Марк усмехнулся и медленно пошел вперед, даже не пытаясь сделать свои шаги неслышными. За дверь застыли, свет заметался по полу. Марк толкнул дверь и, уловив краем глаза мелькнувшую тень, резко выбросил руку вправо. Железо лязгнуло о железо, вспыхнула синяя искра. Марк ухмыльнулся в искаженное лицо Страма и ударил его в живот. Тот согнулся пополам. Колено Марка впечаталось в квадратную челюсть — и тут же на него обрушилась волна дикой боли: Страм ухватил его за яйца. С диким ревом Марк перехватил его запястье, стиснул. Хрустнули кости, Страм заорал и упал на колени. Шатаясь от боли, Марк шагнул в сторону, отопнул ногой упавший на пол револьвер, потом поднял его и сунул в карман. Страм лежал на полу и хрипел, прижимая руку к груди. Рядом валялся вверх открытой обложкой гроссбух и еще какие-то бумаги, исписанные рукой Джона. Марк покачал головой.

— А ведь мы считали тебя героем, — сказал он задумчиво и взял фонарь, который Страм оставил в углу комнаты, прежде чем напасть.

Полосы света закачались вокруг, и Марк понял, почему Страм вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, попытался ударить его пистолетом в висок. Небольшая квадратная комната с решеткой воздуховода в низком потолке была обита то ли обита железом, то ли состояла из нее целиком. Он постучал пальцем по стене: звук вышел режущий и плоский. Стальные плиты. Если бы пуля срикошетила, то легко могла бы попасть в башку самому Страму.

— Героем, говоришь? — сипло сказал Страм. — Это вы зря. Хотя от тебя, Марк, больше и ожидать нечего: считаешь же ты Крамера богом!

— Заткнись.

Марк поднял фонарь повыше, оглядывая деревянные стеллажи, вокруг которых были разбросаны какие-то книги и детали. Свет вдруг удвоился и искрами осыпался ему в глаза. Марк отшатнулся на мгновение, поставил фонарь на полку и подошел ближе. Это был гроб, наполовину забитый колотым стеклом. И сам он тоже был стеклянным — тот непрошибаемый грубый состав с зеленоватым отливом, который идет на окна дирижаблей и люки подводных лодок. Плоская крышка на откидных петлях была распахнута, как взрезанная крышка хлебного пирога, и начинка скалилась со дна, тускло поблескивая и не шевелясь, хотя гроб стоял почти вертикально. Где-то на уровне глаз к осколкам был пришпилен листок бумаги. Марк наклонился вперед, вгляделся в четкие вытянутые буквы.

_«Вот и ты, Питер. Если ты читаешь это — значит, я не ошибся в тебе, и ты нашел то, что искал. Или это тебе только кажется? Твоя преданность делу достойна похвалы. Но я спрашиваю себя — успел ли ты научиться чему-нибудь за то время, что был среди нас? Знаешь поговорку: «Обманешь меня раз — позор тебя, обманешь меня дважды — позор мне».  Ты много лжешь, Питер, а мы здесь учимся доверяться и доверять. Так что вот тебе мой последний урок. Ляг в этот ящик. Это единственный способ выйти…»_

Он слишком поздно услышал, слишком поздно поймал отражение в стекле — но этого хватило, чтобы бросить тело вправо. Удар прошел вскользь по уху. Марк развернулся, сжимая кулак — но тут же отлетел назад, ударился затылком о толстое ребро стеклянной стенки. В глазах потемнело. Страм схватил его за воротник, дернул на себя; на миг Марк увидел перед собой его бешеные глаза — серые, губы, залитые кровью — красной, — и Страм швырнул его спиной вперед, прямо на битое стекло. Острая боль прошила его. Марк дернулся. Вспыхнуло и погасло белое пятно на смуглой коже. Во рту стало густо и кисло от крови, потом грохнуло — и мир окрасился в мутную зелень. Стало нечем дышать. Марк ударился всем телом о стекло и увидел по ту сторону безумную улыбку Страма. Он ударился еще раз. Губы Страма изогнулись, приоткрылись, в глазах его горело чистое живое счастье. Марк зарычал.

Клацнули, защелкиваясь, засовы.

Лязгнул металл.

Стены и гроб пришли в движение.

Это было как тонуть. Зеленоватая, будто заплесневелая комната уходила из-под ног, уплывала из глаз. Страм колыхался, медленно и бестолково, как все люди под водой, рвался вверх. Страм болтал ногами, высунув наружу руки — что толку с рук, они не могли дышать. Страм рухнул вниз, в темный сгущающийся ил. Марк лежал неподвижно, погружаясь, чувствуя, как становятся мокрыми спина, плечи, ноги. Страм разевал рот, как рыба. Марк не слышал, кто же слышит рыб. Страм ударился о зеленоватый лед.

Осколки костей вспыхнули перед глазами, как искры — ослепительно-белые, ослепительно-красные, мертвенно-зеленые, волна вибрации ударила в плечи, ударила в спину, сжала руки там, где железо переходило в плоть. Марк грохнул кулаком в стекло. Оно не поддалось. Он ударил еще раз, без замаха, слишком тесно для замаха; треснул шпенек, отлетел цент, еще раз — стекло треснуло, еще раз — пальцы искривились, еще раз — дикий крик, вой железа, скрежет костей, еще раз — брызги осколков, сдвигающаяся тьма, белое лицо. Марк протянул руку с неподвижными скрюченными пальцами и дернул на себя. Зеленоватая тьма сомкнулась над ним.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросила она знакомым голосом.

— Ты не заменишь его, — прошептал Марк.

Немилосердная тяжесть, давившая на него, исчезла, осталась только боль, чистая, простая и ясная, как лезвие бритвы. Тьма пошла белёсыми пятнами, похожими на плесень, и железо стукнулось о железо. Марк сжал пистолет неповрежденной рукой и выстрелил. В лицо плеснуло густым и горячим, раздался вой — жуткий, пронзительный, невыносимый. Он разорвал кожу на его лице, впился в плечо, клочьями вырывая мясо; Марк заорал, пытаясь перекрыть этот страшный звук, войти своим криком в чужое горло — и вой захлебнулся и захрипел, и стек вниз по его ногам, и это будто забрало у него все силы. Марк рухнул вниз. И через целую вечность откуда-то сверху снова услышал:

— Что ты наделал?

Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой грязный каменный пол, алый от крови. Прямо перед ним лежал Джон. Пуля вошла ему в лоб, затылок разлетелся в клочья, и в опустевшей чаше черепа болталось что-то серо-синее и беспомощное, на самом дне. Марк посмотрел на свои руки, блестящие и вязкие. В здоровой все еще был пистолет. В изувеченной — металлическая челюсть.

Наверху вздохнули. Марк поднял голову. Над ним стоял Ларри Гордон и вертел в руках тонкий длинный ключ.

— Я бы должен сказать тебе спасибо, но я не буду. Ты переживешь?

Марк кивнул.

— Я вообще-то тебя понимаю, Хоффман, — задумчиво сказал Ларри. — Я тоже очень, очень не хотел убивать. Никогда не думал, что ты на это способен.

Марк снова посмотрел на свои руки. Оглядел себя. Кровь была везде, кровь пропитывала его. Спине было холодно, заднице липко. Он повернул голову и в свете зеленоватых ламп увидел тело Аманды, похожее на рисунок черным углем. Волосы цвета воронова крыла купались в алой крови, лоб ее был белее мрамора, а глаза закрыты, и ее некуда было поцеловать, чтобы разбудить. И некому.

— Теперь убьешь меня? — равнодушно спросил Марк.

— Зачем? — удивился Ларри. — У тебя же завода сердца осталось на сколько, сутки?

— Меньше.

— Ну вот. Ты умрешь сам.

— Значит, убьешь Питера?

— Может быть. Я пока не знаю, в каком он состоянии. Некоторым хватало меньшего, ты же знаешь.

— Для чего, Гордон?

— Для веры, конечно. Я многому научился у Джона и гожусь не только на то, чтобы зашивать веки. Я расскажу ему, как Джон хотел испытать тебя в последний раз и послал убить, и как ты не смог это сделать, и как это сломало тебя, и в своем безумии ты не только спас Страму жизнь, но и прикончил Аманду и Джона… Я почти не солгу, Хоффман. Как Джон почти не врал, когда говорил нам, что в нас нет ничего такого, что нельзя было бы заменить, не повредив сути. 

— Страм не поверит тебе, знаешь ли. Он хотел разрушить наш Храм. А если Страм чего-то хочет, он это сделает, потому что он одержимый, я в жизни не встречал таких бешеных ублюдков — и если ты оставишь его в живых…

Ларри засмеялся.

— То что? Не весели меня, Хоффман: ты тоже решил поиграть в это знаменитое «если вам дано предугадать ход человеческих мыслей»? Ничего нельзя предугадать, Джон ошибался. Даже машины иногда сбоят. Страм хотел уничтожить «Братьев Гидеона», охотно верю. А ты хотел убить Сета Бакстера насовсем, но позволил Джону убедить себя. Наш Конструктор мог уболтать кого угодно — я тоже это могу. Возможно, я умею это даже лучше — потому что верю в бесконечное множество реакций и все они мне интересны. Это в отличие от Джона, которого волновало только то, что он там себе сочинил в своей умной, но, к сожалению, очень больной голове. Ты знал, что у него рак, Хоффман?

— Нет. Я вообще думал, что он не человек.

— Ты был недалек от истины. Что ж, Хоффман, я тебя оставляю в этой дивной компании. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Вернусь через пару суток, когда ты сдохнешь, а Страм дозреет. Почему-то мне кажется, что я прав, и он будет ценным приобретением для нашего братства. Для нашего обновленного братства.

— Рассчитываешь заграбастать себе наследие Крамера? 

— А у тебя есть какие-то возражения — после всего, что ты тут натворил? Должен же кто-то позаботиться о тех, кто благодаря тебе остался без пастыря. К тому же я не собираюсь держаться в рамках Острова, как настаивал Джон — с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Лучше бы он с таким же упорством принимал пожертвования от людей типа Уильяма Истона, которые никогда не прочь купить на несколько тысяч царствия небесного, где бы оно ни находилось и в чем бы ни заключалось. Как думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты скотина.

— Зря. Хотя конечно, ты имеешь право на меня злиться. Но со Страмом я буду обращаться аккуратно, обещаю тебе. Во всяком случае, я совершенно точно не буду делать для него твою железную копию. Прощай, Хоффман.

Грохнула дверь, лязгнул засов. Марк все сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел перед собой, на мертвое тело Джона. Потом попробовал встать — и не смог: слабость накатила, как прибой на горку щепок, закрутила, замотала из стороны в сторону. Тогда Марк встал на четвереньки и пополз, клацая руками по камню. Страм лежал возле гроба, без сознания, похожий на восковую куклу. Марк положил пальцы ему на шею, пытаясь нащупать пульс, потом выругался и прижался губами. Сердце билось. Марк посмотрел на его руку и покачал головой: кость в двух местах прорвала рукав щегольского пиджака, а запястье было неестественно вывернуто. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, из чего можно было бы сделать шину. Но узкая комната с фосфорными лампами на стенах была пуста. В ней не было ни обломков мебели, ни кусков какого-нибудь никому не нужного железа — ничего, кроме двух трупов. Марк еще раз приложился губами к шее Страма, прослушивая пульс, потом сел возле гроба и принялся отрывать от него стальную полосу засова.

Это отняло у него кучу сил и времени. Страм ни разу не пришел в себя; Марк не беспокоился об этом. Во-первых, потому что знал — иногда шок оказывается настолько сильным, что разум защищается от него долгим беспамятством. Во-вторых, беспокойство было бессмысленно, поскольку не имело никакого отношения к первоочередной задаче — починить Страму руку. В-третьих, он сильно подозревал, что Страм придет в себя, как только Марк начнет вправлять торчащие кости. Конечно, так оно и случилось, и пришлось вырубить его, чтобы закончить работу, и все прошло гладко — не считая того, что пластина оказалась коротка. Марк долго думал, чем бы зафиксировать запястье, и в конце концов примотал к нему железную челюсть Аманды. После этого он смел в сторону остатки своей рубашки, накинул форменный китель на голое тело и, положив голову Страма к себе на колени, стал ждать. Кровь на полу густела, кровь в его жилах тоже теряла подвижность, ползла медленно-медленно, словно череда донельзя разжиревших улиток. В очередной раз приложившись губами к шее Страма, Марк подумал, что, наверное, сказки, которые мать в детстве рассказывала ему и Энджи, на самом деле были совершенно житейскими историями, в которых никого нельзя было добудиться поцелуем — просто детям знать об этом не полагалась. Но Питер дышал. А у Марка не было ни малейшего желания лезть обратно в стеклянный гроб. Одной Белоснежки в этой комнате хватало с лихвой.

Когда дверь снова грохнула и распахнулась, у Марка еще хватило сил поднять голову и сказать:

— Только не вздумай рыдать, Фиск. Тут нужен врач.

Фиск кивнул. А Ригг выдохнул:

— Блядь. Успели.

— Успели, — кивнул Марк. Пружина в груди щелкнула — и ослабла.

Он пришел в себя от боли, такой дикой, что не было сил кричать. Кто-то будто всадил нож ему в спину и проворачивал— с усилием, с оттяжкой. В груди бушевала воронка судороги. Марк завыл и забился. Круги плыли перед глазами, как маленькие лодки в море огня, разных размеров и цветов.Но в конце концов огонь погас, и Марк стал считать эти лодки, плывшие теперь по тихой угольной черноте, а они все плыли, плыли и таяли, и в конце концов Марк уплыл вместе с ними, оставив позади и боль, и способность к счету.

В середине осени Марк вернулся домой. Мог бы и раньше — но сначала был против врач, потом следователь, потом опять врач, потом опять следователь, а ему самому было все равно. Так что его перебрасывали между тюремной камерой и тюремной больницей, как мяч, набитый тряпками, а он спокойно менял одну койку на другую. В конце концов, потолки и стены что в одиночной камере, что в такой же одиночной палате были одинакового серого цвета. Марк смотрел на них и считал цветные лодки, шевеля губами. Раз в трое суток к нему приходил Фиск и заводил сердце. Было не так больно, как в прошлый раз, но отчего-то поворачиваться к Фиску изрезанной спиной с замочной скважиной под левой лопаткой казалось невыносимо унизительно. Фиск чувствовал это — и потому делал все быстро и уходил без лишних разговоров, разве что иногда вкратце и сухо пересказывал новости.

Проверка всех документов в Храме завершена и нарушений закона не найдено, поскольку на каждое убийство, самоубийство либо ампутацию было дано письменное согласие, заверенное нотариусом. Все члены «Братства Гидеона» после двух месяцев работы специальной комиссии по заключению экспертов Материка признаны законными модификантами и не могут быть причислены к механизмам. Состоялась казнь Марджери Сейл. Ригг прошел полное освидетельствование и снова приступил к работе, его жена чуть не спятила от счастья. Кэрри и Мэттьюзу предложили участие в какой-то программе по исследованию души в Центральном католическом колледже; Страм отговаривал — но они согласились. Страм здоров и вымотал все нервы причастным к расследованию убийства Крамера и Янг, требуя разрешить ему контакт с Марком. Доктор Лоуренс Гордон арестован и ждет суда по обвинению в убийстве… Марк нахмурился непонимающе, и Фиск пояснил:

— Он разобрал Адама. Сразу после того, как эксперты признали все модификации законными. Получается — убил человека.

Марк кивнул и снова уставился в потолок. В ту ночь Гордон впервые приснился ему — со своей железной ногой и сладкой улыбкой. В этом сне он сажал Марка на цепь, сам садился рядом и просил Марка вырвать ему ногу, и глаза его светились зеленоватым светом, а лицо обрастало стальной чешуей. Марк проснулся в холодном поту — это был его первый кошмар за четыре года, с тех пор, как он пришел в Храм и Энджи перестала пытаться говорить с ним во сне, шевеля сухим перерезанным горлом. Она оставила его, как и обещал Джон. Теперь Марк отдал бы все за то, чтобы вновь увидеть те сны и вспомнить ее живой взгляд и прикосновение тонких рук к волосам. Но ему снился Гордон — с железной ногой и тонким ключом в руках. Снился каждую ночь в палате и в камере, в камере и в палате, и когда Марк задремал на скамье подсудимых во время монотонного слушания по делу об убийстве Джона Крамера и Аманды Янг — Ларри снова пришел к нему. В руках у него был ключ и пустой череп Джона. Марк закричал и проснулся. Его оштрафовали за неуважение к суду, признали вменяемым, невиновным и не способным служить в полиции. Марк выслушал вердикт, осторожно пожал руку своему адвокату, имя которого постоянно забывал, и побрел домой.

На улице шел снег пополам с дождем, мутные ледяные реки текли по мостовой. Марк сунул свои немерзнущие руки в карманы форменной куртки, которая так и осталась с ним после той ночи на мясобойне. Показалось, что стало теплее. Мимо процокал кэб, обдал его брызгами. Марк встряхнулся, будто пес, выругался себе под нос и пошел вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, нет ли у него долгов за паровое отопление. Сидеть в ледяной квартире совершенно не хотелось. Потом он подумал о том, что работы у него теперь нет — а что есть, он так и не выяснил, но возвращаться в здание суда хотелось еще меньше, чем обнаружить дома ледяные батареи. Так что Марк решил отложить это дело на потом, на любой миг жизни, когда ему не будет сниться Гордон, не будет приходить Фиск с ключом в кармане, а Энджи вернется и обнимет его, и он будет просто сидеть с ней рядом, завернувшись в одеяло, а она будет шелестеть что-то своими сухими губами и улыбаться блестящими карими глазами. Марк уже почти видел, как это будет, мог протянуть руку и коснуться — но тут он оказался перед дверью в свою квартиру. И дверь эта была открыта.

Марк постоял перед ней некоторое время, потом выматерился и вошел внутрь.

В квартире было сумрачно и тепло. Толстый слой пыли лежал на всем, и пахло нежилым. Страм сидел на колченогом стуле, вертел в руках ключ.

— Все время забываю спросить, где его взяли, — сказал Марк, снимая куртку и бросая ее на пол.

— Ригг нашел, у входа на мясобойню. Гордон взял его из кармана мертвого Джона, а потом выбросил. А Фиск отдал мне.

Марк хмыкнул.

— Прямо как алмаз раджи или четвертак — кочует из рук в руки. Чего тебе надо, Страм?

— Ты спас мне жизнь.

— А ты за это промолчал, что на самом деле Джон послал меня тебя убить. Иначе меня бы в лучшем случае посадили.

— На самом деле не факт, кого именно из нас он хотел убить. Я ведь мог бы влезть в тот гроб — тогда от тебя осталось бы мокрое пятно. У меня ведь нет таких рук, как у тебя. Кстати, как они?

— Не заржавели, — ответил Марк. — Серьезно, Страм: мы в расчете. Не знаю, что сделал тебе Крамер, но из той комнаты выйти живым должен был только один, и никаких нотариальных разрешений на это Джону никто не давал. Этого бы хватило, чтобы комиссия признала незаконной практику модификаций — чего ты, я так понимаю, и добивался с самого начала. Но ты заявил, что дал устное согласие, а потом я во время испытания просто съехал с катушек, потому что, видите ли, проникся к тебе чувствами. Это было мило. Я почти плакал.

— Не ври, Марк, — поморщился Страм. — Ты дрых, как барбос на солнце. А Крамер восемь лет назад был профессором Центрального католического колледжа. Это именно он начал исследования мозга на предмет того, не в нем ли гнездится душа. Набрал добровольцев, ставил опыты, используя не только скальпель, но и задушевные беседы. Один такой подопытный убил десять женщин.

— И Линдси?

— Да. И Линдси. Я ничего не мог доказать, никак не мог его привлечь. Он был маньяком — а все вокруг говорили, что он ученый. И гений. Гений, твою мать! Потом он пропал — и всплыл здесь. Я умолял, чтобы мне поручили это дело.

Марк задумчиво кивнул.

— Гордон был прав, — сказал он. — Может, у него бы получилось.

— Ты о чем?

— Неважно. Зачем ты пришел?

— Фиск отдал мне ключ.

— Дивно. Теперь отдай его мне и иди домой.

— Слушай…

Марк снял с себя тюремную рубаху и вытянул вперед стальные прутья, торчащие из культей, пошевелил крючьями пальцев.

— Посмотри сюда, — сказал он спокойно. — Вот это — то, что я есть, и я сам не мог бы выразиться яснее. Хочешь — посмотри на просвет. Там должна быть кровь Аманды, твоя, Джона и еще одной белой крысы, которой я раздавил голову спьяну, решив приласкать. Не знаю, как Джон — но крыса не заслужила. Черт, Аманда тоже не заслужила! А прошлые я выбросил, потому что они уже не отмывались. Мне плевать, что там решила комиссия умников с Материка. Это механизм, Страм, и все, что ты…

Страм отложил ключ и встал. Снял свой идеально пошитый пиджак, стянул галстук.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Марк.

Тот не ответил. Расстегнул рубашку, бросил на стул и, голый по пояс, шагнул вперед.

— Ты хреновый казуист, Марк. Если ты механизм, то вот сейчас ты не можешь меня оттолкнуть. — Питер взял его за предплечья, там, где плоть переходила в железо, и стиснул пальцы. — А если ты человек, то у тебя есть выбор — отвечать мне или нет.

И поцелуй снова вышел отчаянным, не жадным — а жалким, слишком покорным, слишком голодным, и Питер брал и добирал, а Марк не мог выбрать, не мог, и в конце концов просто положил свои стальные ладони на живое тело. И ему показалось, что им стало тепло.

fin


End file.
